Essence Of Change
by PKWolf014
Summary: After going blind in a dragon raid, Hiccup is at loss on what to do with himself. Dagur is on the verge of becoming chief of Berserk and Heather's need to punch the smug smirk off the chiefs' daughter's face is growing. With a twist of events, the three start digging up some secrets. AU! (COMPLETE!) (Dagur, Hiccup, Heather sibling story)
1. Untitled

**Authors Note: Hi! Welcome to this story. I shall let you know right now that this is a Heather Dagur Hiccup sibling story. I've grown fond of the idea recently. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors I missed. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:Untitled 

Hiccup,

Dark.

The first thing and last thing that I see.

Well, not _see_.

I live on the isle of Berk. It is twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees of south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village? In a word: sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see where most people have mice or mosquitoes, we have dragons.

"Hey! Useless!" The sharp voice cuts through the air and I snap my eyes open blinking several times trying to spot what direction the person is coming from with my ears. "Get up, a raids going on and I have to get you to the Great Hall." Torunn shouts and I sit up tossing of the blankets my hands stumbling for a second to find the edge of the bed.

"Ugh." Torunn groans before he grabs my forearm and drags me from the wooden bedside. It creaks as I leave it and I would guess it's around five or six in the morning by how irritated Torunn sounds.

Torunn pulls me down the stairs and I nearly trip down each step falling down on my face as I can't find where the edge of the step is. Torunn picks up speed as he races across the ground and I hear the creak of the door as it's pulled open.

Torunn is an interesting character, he's part of the small group of teens in charge of putting the fires out. I used to work in the forge before my..accident. He's from Berserk, Oswald the Agreeables' son. He's raised on Berk so Berserk won't come and wipe us out. Oswald sounds like a friendly character but given any chance and he'll wipe us out just as happily as Alvin the Treacherous on Outcast Island.

Hence, Torunn is on Berk. If they attack there's a large chance their kill their own. Berk doesn't really feel the desire to wipe out Berserk so the chief agreed without a second thought. Had he actually sent someone over to Berserk it would have been me.

A rock and my foot collide and I stumble forward smacking into Torunn's back. I pull back and his grip tightens on my forearm, "Watch it." He hisses before pulling me forward through the streets again.

"Sorry." I grumble and pick up the pace trying to match his brisk one.

A blast rings on my left and I duck slightly covering my head by my arm, not like it would do much beyond light my arm on fire. Torunn's death grip on my arm dies and he shoves me forward. I rub my hand over the bruising spot looking in his general direction.

"Ah, Hiccup, Torunn, nice of you to join the party." The blacksmith says and I lift my head my eyebrows knitting in confusion. This is not the Great Hall. Why are we in the forge? "Aren't you supposed to be takin' Hiccup to the Great Hall?" The blacksmith asks after a hesitation.

Yeah. I thought so too.

A few months ago, it wouldn't have had to be that way. I could have actually done something unlike now where I wander uselessly through the streets.

"Just grabbing something." Torunn answers and I hear his footsteps move towards the back of the forge. The blacksmith: A meathead with an attitude is Gobber. I used to be his apprentice before the attack that took my sight.

A explosion makes me flinch and I feel Gobber's hook on the back of my shirt as he drags me forward from wherever I was standing. "FIRE!" A voice yells and there's a few seconds before I heard several footsteps pounding forward.

"Alright come on guys, lets go!" Astrid yells. She's part of the fire crew, which consists of five teens that never get along. They fight constantly and when they aren't fighting they are a relatively close group. Astrid is the leader, a tall blonde with bangs covering her left eye and carries an axe twenty four seven. At least she did last time I-stop.

Fishlegs, is large boy with a big amount of blond hair under a small helmet and knows more about dragons than Bork the Bold did. Snotlout, is your average Viking: strong, stupid, prideful and everything in between plus he is very, very, verrrry full of himself. And finally, there's the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They sort of fight over everything then fight over fighting over everything.

Another explosion rings out and I curl my fingers around the edges of my sleeve before Torunn's death grip wraps around my left hand dragging me outside again. "Keep up!" Torunn hisses as I stumble next to him. Sorry, but it's incredibly hard to keep up with someone determined to break all speed records.

I pick up the pace letting out an annoyed breath through my nose trying my best to dodge Vikings rushing past me. They aren't exactly quiet during a raid.

After several more minutes and the battle not getting any quieter, I stare in Torunn's general direction, "Where are we going?" I demand. This isn't the way to the Great Hall. I may be blind but I can still sort of not really find my way around the village.

"I'm downing a Night Fury tonight." Torunn answers and I shake my head in horror.

"Are you kidding me?" I hiss. Night Furies are elusive dragons that no one has even _seen_. "Torunn, this is stupid. You're going to get yourself killed." I say and Torunn rips his hand away from my arm leaving me to stumble next to him.

"Well you can either go with me or I'll leave you here. Your choice." Torunn says and I bite my lip tightly before sighing.

"Fine."

Torunn grabs my arm again and drags me forward several more feet as the echoing cries build up. A low whistle catches my attention and my stomach plummets into my feet as I recognize it.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

An echoing sonic boom rings through the air along with the thick smell of smoke and I try to envision where the dragon would be and where Torunn is dragging me but I don't know. I can't see. I can't exactly _hear_ where it and we are either.

Torunn pulls to a stop and I stagger a few steps forward after his sudden halt and back up. I don't know where we are. Ugh! My father could have put Snotlout in charge of guiding me..because I have to have a guide now, just another problem I am.

It would have been better if that Monstrous Nightmare had just killed me.

Now I'm crippled and a runt. A truly wonderful combination.

My father was slightly concerned for the first few months but afterwards he accepted the situation and went back to his normal routine of ignoring my existence again. Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe and my dad is rumored to have popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders when he was a baby.

Do I believe it?

Yes I do.

"Shh," Torunn hushes even though I hadn't been talking, "Do you hear that?"

I strain my ears slightly picking up the sound of war cries, fire, people running around and the wind howling. A thick smell of smoke is picking up as well and the brisk wind is digging into my skin, It's the raid." I answer dryly.

Torunn backhands the back of my head, "No you idiot. The Night Fury. I can hear it." The teen answers and I bite my inner lip folding my arms across my chest.

"Once I down it, I'm going to kill it. Your father will be so impressed he'll name me heir." Torunn says and I raise an eyebrow despite the fact I can't see him.

"You really think that's going to happen?" I ask with slight humor in my voice, "Snotlout really won't give up his position that easily." I promise. After I went blind, Dad named Snotlout heir of Berk. As he put it, "A blind boy can't rule an island." Just rubbing it in.

Torunn snorts, "You watch-oh, right, you can't." He laughs at his joke and I roll my eyes in annoyance despite the rush of utter hopelessness racing through me.

A low whistle builds up and I sense Torunn tense beside me. The blast rings up again and I flinch my stomach sinking into my feet again. Something doesn't feel right. Ha, hilarious Hiccup. Well you're at it, why don't you go find a cure for blindness?

A thick whistling noise rings through the air before a heavy thump. A sharp pain shoots through my entire being lingering through my left side and I yelp cringing. "Torunn!" I gasp. _"What did you do?!"_

"I hit it!" Torunn's voice sings up covered in a thick layer of gloating. "I HIT IT!"

"Torunn!" I yell as the pain grows worse before retreating to the dark hole it crawled from. Something's wrong.

"What?" Torunn's exasperated voice demands and I can feel his gaze shifting towards me.

"We have to find that dragon!" I say and my eyes widen slightly as soon as the words leave my mouth.

"Don't worry, we will." Torunn assures, "I'll kill it before the raids over. Usually, I'd just leave you here but I need a witness." Torunn says and his fingers wind around my forearm again before he starts to drag me back in the direction we came.

Great.

Dagur,

A heavy kick to my stomach sends me towards the ground with a thump and I bite my tongue to withhold a yelp or a startled cry. My fingers scramble for my weapon and I barely have time to grasp the axe hilt before the sword comes smashing down towards me.

I lift my weapon up and block the sword as it smashes into the gleaming metal, if I'd been half a second later, it would have sliced me in half. That was closer than usual. I clench my jaw tightly and shove back against my opponent's weapon as I get to my feet before pulling back and begin to madly hack through the air.

The weapon comes close to slicing their arm off a few times but he manages to withstand my crazy blows forcing him to switch to offensive.

"Watch your footing." He commands and makes a swipe for my feet. I leap over the leg and smash the tip of my axe against the sword blade. Sweat is rolling down my face heavily and I force my expressions to remain neutral and unreadable despite the heavy frustration running through me.

This battle has been going on for over ten minutes and neither one of us are gaining. I'm about ready to call quits for the soul intention of ending it. The mans sword swings up and spins the weapon from my hands at my brief distraction and the tip of his weapon presses against my neck. "You are beaten." He says and I give a sigh and roll my eyes moving back from the weapon.

"Dagur." The voice calls and I don't look back at him, moving to pick up my axe. "You weren't paying attention...again."

"The battle was going on for a looong time, what were you expecting?" I retort and pick up the weapon holding the weight with ease in my arms.

"As my son and heir, I expect you to not lose attention. A slip up like that would be the death of you." Oswald says and I twist looking back at the black haired man.

"You've mentioned that." I say boredly and swing my weapon onto my back. Like twenty times.

"Dagur. Focus." He commands and I look up at him letting out a long sigh.

"Right. Sorry." I say and he grunts at that.

"You're never going to beat me." Dad says and I turn looking back at him.

"You wait. I will." I say and smirk slightly. He moves forward and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"And that will be a great day. I'm proud of you, my son. You've done well." He says and starts to lead me forward.

I hum softly in an answer and stare around us at the thick vegetation. Berserk is a warm island but the sun never shines. It rains ninety percent of the time and when it isn't raining, then it's sunny. Today is just like any other: rainy and cold.

I let out another sigh as we move forward my hand rubbing over one of the darker bruises. My father recently has been becoming extremely serious about training. It's like battling against a wild boar everyday until I'm covered in sweat and he hasn't broken any yet.

It's understandable with the attack planned on Berk coming up, it's important I along with the rest of Berserk is on the top of our game. Once we've taken out the island and regained my brother, Torunn we'll wipe out the rest of it. I'm really not opposed to the attack, but I don't see the point.

Were supposed to take Torunn back when we could just "kidnap" him or something. It wouldn't start a war just cause the Berkians slight annoyance. I've brought the suggestion to my father more than once but he always brushes it off carefully avoiding the question on why he won't do it only saying it's better the way he has it mapped out.

He is chief so, I can't exactly argue with his judgement.

My father shoves open the doors to the Great Hall, it's a large dome like room with a giant circle fire in the center, tables spread out across the floor with benches placed next to them. People are spread across the benches in small groups eating.

My father moves towards the fire and I walk beside him, "Do you see this son?" He asks and gestures around to the Great Hall. "You'll soon be chief, and then this and Berk will be under your command."

I smirk.

Heather,

"I think she's going to cry!"

"Oh, come on Heather it was only a drawing!"

I clench my hands into fists tightly trying not to whirl around and smack the two girls both in the nose. Nigra and Opel, Nigra is the chief's daughter and I would be in a lot of trouble for swinging my fist at her face, no matter how satisfying it would be. I'd been working on that drawing for days!

"Oooh, she is going to cry!" Opel says and I bite my tongue heavily trying not to lash out.

The village thinks I'm crazy. My adoptive parents hate me and I would be more than willing to steal a ship and leave this stupid island if I knew how to swim in case I-when I sink the boat. I want to leave this stupid island.

"Find a hobby." I growl giving a half glance back at the two blondes.

Nigra gives a long laugh coming out more like a witches cackle, "Maybe you should." She hisses leaning in close to my ear, "Drawing isn't going to help the village very much is it, mmm?" She asks rhetorically and I shoot the girl a murderous scowl through the corner of my eye.

"Leave me alone." I snarl and start to walk in a faster pace towards the woods.

"Come on, Heath, aren't you going to join us for breakfast?" Opel asks and I snort.

"Enjoy yourselves." I call and step into the forest letting out a long angry huff through my nose. I give a half glance back at the two. Most villagers can't find their way out of these woods, I can find my way back from any part, I spend pretty much every spare moment I can in here.

I tuck my long black hair behind my ear and move forward through the woods plopping down on a rock and staring forward aimlessly . One day, I'll get out of here. All I need is a small essence of change.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yeah, Heather and Dagur's POV's were slightly rushed and ackward... Anyway..:)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Well, He's Gonna Die

**Authors Note: Yeah...sorry for the wait. It's not an incredibly long chapter but I've got the entire story mapped out in my head so...I can confirm this should be the shortest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Well, He's Gonna Die

(Hiccup POV)

Torunn weaves through the forest with ease occasionally stopping to drag me several feet before releasing me and moving forward again. "When I find this dragon I'm going to cut out it's heart and take it to your father." Torunn declares and my lips curl in disgust at the mental image.

"That's a thought." I agree and I can almost see Torunn roll his eyes.

"Be quiet, it will know were hunting it if you keep making so much noise." Torunn says and I listen to my feet for a moment before raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I can't exactly see the forest." I comment dryly and Torunn heaves a breath of heavy annoyance.

Several more minutes pass before Torunn shushes me again, "I think I heard something." Torunn's footsteps pick up speed indicating he's started running. I mentally groan before starting to chase after him. I really should have stayed in the village.

"Torunn," I exclaim beyond exasperated as I trip over yet another branch, twig, root or other thing on the forest ground a few minutes later, being honest I lost count over fifty a long time ago. "Can you please _slow down_." I plead. I trip against something else and my hands fly out to catch something to keep me up but there's nothing. I slip backwards my head smashing against the hard forest floor.

I _should_ have seen stars. My head pulses for several long moments and as I build up the willpower to stand, I realize, there isn't another set of footsteps.

Torunn ditched me.

Oh, great.

"Yay." I say dryly to nothing in particular before shoving up on my elbows and push myself to my feet. If I get back to the village in one piece, I'll be sure to-what? No one will believe me and Torunn will probably just say I wandered off.

Then again, he's probably gutting that dragon right now, I have high doubts it was actually a Night Fury, I mean, they are almost invisible and Torunn probably couldn't hit a wild boar racing towards him three feet away.

The thought makes me smirk slightly before it dies. Okay, when I step of the edge of a cliff or something I will blame Torunn for my death. I lift my hands up and move left slightly trying to find the nearest tree. After a moment my fingers brush bark and I move forward slowly stretching for another one.

I think if I have something to grip when I trip or find the edge of a large hill or something, I might be able to stop the meeting of the face to the forest floor. After several long periods of time, a few hours I'd guess, the ground underneath my disappears.

I yelp and after a moment my foot slams against the ground the other quickly following. A….dip in the ground. It's pretty deep. Something must have crashed here.

I still.

The dragon.

Torunn's dragon is who knows how few feet infront of me. As if this day couldn't get any worse. I _really_ shouldn't test it, though, I'm positive it will find some sort of other way to go down hill.

I could go see if Torunn got it, he could be there then I will force him to drag me back, even if it is by my ear again. After a moment with a small shrug I move forward brushing my fingers against the side of the dirt my fingers brushing against the side of a root, there's deep gashes in it and my fingers pause for a second before I continue forward. The dirt steeps uphill slightly and I swing over the side of the hill thing skidding down the other side.

As soon as I come to a halt, I hear ragged breathing as if the set of lungs are being strained or broken. "..Torunn?" I ask softly. There isn't a reply and I move forward hesitantly biting my inner lip like it's the only thing keeping on me on this planet.

After several more moments, I take another step freezing as I hear a long, pained groan.

Not human. Cats, cats, cats!

Trying to remember to breathe, I start to back up slipping on something laying on the ground landing on my elbows again. I here the dragon give a wheezed breath again and my fingers scramble for anything I can use as a weapon grasping the end of a pointed stick.

Wow. So impressive, I'm sure the dragon will run in fear from your almighty _stick._

Nothing moves across the ground and I remain locked in my position every part of me screaming: RUN! But if I do, I shall smack headfirst into a tree. If I could see, getting away from this blasted dragon would be ten times easier.

I move forward slowly, my courage gradually building. It probably won't attack me, Torunn said he hit it, what he hit it _with_ is beyond me but he hit it.

I keep my left hand curled tightly around the stick. My fingers brush against a rope and I pause lifting my hand up to touch it, it's tight, really tight. A bola? Maybe. I follow the twine down towards it's source for my fingers to brush against scales a second later. I draw my hand back as if it's been burned and shake my head back and forth.

Okay…

The dragon groans again and something within me stirs. Like being dumped over the head with a bucket of cold water in devastating winter. I leave this dragon here, roped and trapped, it will be at the mercy of the wild animals and Vikings that pass by. This dragon's fate is in my hands.

My fingers curl around the stick and after listening to the dragons rasping breaths for another moment, I purse my lips tightly before moving forward feeling for the rope again. My hands brush against the scales and a shiver runs down my spine for a moment before I grasp the rope and listen for a second.

Nothing.

I run the end of the stick along the rope and after a moment I see it starting to give. The twins gives with a loud snap and I feel the dragon stiffen. I grab the nearest part of the rope I can that isn't limp and repeat the process my fingers scrambling for any more tightrope and I slam the stick down on the rope with a final snap the rope coming loose.

As soon as the rope comes loose the dragon pounces on me. It slams me into the ground claw wrapped around my throat. My breath comes out as hitched in panic and I twist my fingers around the dirt. On the plus side, being blind means I will lack knowing when the end is about to come-seriously! Not the time! As if there's a good one!

I squeeze my eyes shut despite the fact it does nothing turning my head to the side slightly as the dragons hot breath pours onto my face. Ironic really, I as this dragon was seconds ago am trapped. No good deed goes unpunished.

My heart pounds in my ears and I release a breath accepting fate waiting for the blast that will end my life to come. The dragon's claw shifts from my throat and there's a half second before an ear splitting roar breaks through the air and with a rush of air the dragon whips around heading back through the forest.

I can hear my heart beating in my ears and I sit up stumbling to my feet for several long moments and turn to pick my way through the forest taking a step before passing out.

* * *

 **Authors Note: It will probably be another few days until the next chapter. :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Viggo Grimborn

**Authors Note: I liiiiivvveeee! :) Sorry I sort of disappeared for a week. I mean its not exceedingly long but still. Sorry about that. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Viggo Grimborn

(Dagur POV)

"Daguuuuur!" The young female voice groans, "Daguuuuur!" She moans more aggressively. I give a small roll of my eyes before looking up at the six year old pausing the sharpening of my axe.

Arisa, seeing she has gained my attention flops onto the ground at my feet brown eyes wide, "I'm boooored!"  
I resist the urge to roll my eyes again and return to running the rock against the blade of my weapon, "Go find something to do then."

Arisa is quiet for another moment, "But I'm to bored!" She gripes.

I clench my jaw trying not to lash out with her. Bringing a weapon probably wasn't the best idea for a babysitting job. Ugh, _babysitter_.

Is my father series?

I am many things but dealing with children is not one of them. Especially curious ask questions and whine every twenty seconds. Take Arisa, six years old and insists she needs my attention every twenty seconds, she's the daughter of my father's second in command, Hororr. His wife is third and my father had an important meeting with some fellow from another island he said I didn't have to go to instead I should watch Arisa.

Yay me.

The most annoying thing about this is probably the fact that instead of helping my father with battle plans like I do every other time, I am in charge of an irritating little girl who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.  
"Daguuur!" Arisa groans. My patentice snaps and I look up at her.

"What do you need so badly!?" I say thick annoyance radiating off my words.

Arisa's eyes widen for a moment before she tilts her head back, "I'm booorred!"

I let out an annoyed breath and bite my inner lip, "No, you're not bored." I correct and she shakes her head.

"I am!" She argues getting defensive.

"You're _not_ bored because you're _saying_ that you're bored; ergo by being bored you aren't bored you're merely saying that you're bored because you have nothing to do even though being bored is what you're doing."

Arisa's eyes cloud over for a moment and she stares at me for a long minute her brain trying to grasp over what I said. I lean back against the wall in small satisfaction running the rock across the blade again with a metallic _shing._

"...What?" Arisa says and looks back at me sitting up. I give her back a small shove.

"Go figure it out; when you have, I'll help you not be bored anymore." I say and she nods scampering off long blond pigtails bouncing as she races across the house plopping down next to the fire hand on her chin as she murmurs something under her breath.

Satisfied with my small victory, I run the weapon across the axe again even though the weapon is beyond sharp. Anything looks at it right and they'll get cut. Feeling about as bored as Arisa was a few moments ago I toss my axe to my left hand and spin it a few times before throwing it to my right hand and repeating the process.

Nearly twenty minutes later of silence Arisa pops up in front of my vision again. I yelp slightly not seeing her move towards me and she stares at me with a large smile that stretches from one end of her face to the other, "Figured it out!" She says cheerily.

Inwardly groaning I get to my feet sliding my axe into it's holder on my back. "What do you want to do then?" I ask rhetorically. How long is that blasted meeting going to last? It's already been an hour maybe more.

"Well, I was thinking we could-" Arisa starts to say but at that moment the door is thrown open. I twist around ready to greet whoever has come to save me from the hyper child. I do not know this person.

He's tall, large, and wears an unreadable expression. Shoving Arisa behind me I stand my ground looking the man in the eye. "Dagur?" The man asks his voice thick with an accent far off from here. Arisa whimpers slightly behind me as the man shoves into the house.

Keeping my hands ready to grab my axe I stare him in the eye, "What do you want?" I ask mustering up the best emotionless cold voice I can.

"Your father requests your presence in the War Hall." The man answers and turns walking away from the door. Inwardly battling for a moment, I turn and grab Arisa walking after the man. He could be lying or not but whatever the case, I do want to see who he is and what he's doing on Berserk. And if we are being attacked, I doubt it would be appreciated if I left Arisa by herself despite how much she annoys me.

Arisa buries her head into my shoulder her whole back rigid. I do little to reassure the child trying to pick up the pace towards where I can spot the man moving through the streets of Berserk with ease. The people rushing through them aren't panicked so I guess whatever's going on it isn't the start of a battle.

Doesn't mean I trust the man though.

After stalking the man through the village across the island to the War Hall he shoves the doors open the sound making a large creak as he does so. Subconsciously tightening my hold on the whimpering child, I step into the dark space.

Torches light every twenty feet or so and there's four large fires going, one on each corner in the center of the room is a large table and across it's is other tables spread across the ground. The thing that makes me pause in the doorway though is the man standing next to my father at the head of the table, another man a brother maybe at his side. More men like the ones that burst into Arisa's house are around the War Hall.

"Ah, Dagur." My father says and gets to his feet his eyes lingering on Arisa for a moment slight embarrassment flashing through his gaze. Hororr stares at his daughter for a moment and Sralla gets to her feet walking towards me her feet echoing in the sudden silence.

Sralla takes Arisa from my arms murmuring something in her ear. "Father." I say with a small dip of my head.

"This is our new allies," My father says and gestures to the two men next to him, "the dragon hunters."

I nod standing there for a moment. Do I move, do I stay…?

The shorter of the two walks towards me and offers his hand, "Viggo Grimborn. I am leader of the hunters." He says. His voice holds a calm to it but his grip is firm as he studies me with his eyes. Suddenly, the attention of this man is a place I really wish I wasn't.

"Dagur." I return pulling my hand back as soon as the word leaves my mouth sort of sounding like I spit it. If Viggo notices he says nothing.

"That is my older brother, Ryker." he says and points at the man that was next to him. Ha. Knew it.

I nod again for what feels like the umpteenth time. My father waves us both forward and I walk a few steps behind Viggo and reach the table where a detailed map of Berk is spread out. "You didn't miss much." My father assures and points down at a spot in the village, "With the mail between the letters Torunn has sent us, this is the place they will most likely attack."

Viggo rubs his chin softly for a moment, "Torunn also says that going through the back through the forest would be the easiest way of attack." My father tosses a map on top of the other one this time of a forest, Torunn's sloppy drawing skills present themselves with vigor. "He says he can get Hiccup there."

"How so?" Viggo asks a hint of disbelief in his voice.

I snort inwardly the imagine of the weak scrawny runt running through my mind. And as if fate was laughing at that predicament it decided, let's make him blind! I'm still not sure what happened but from what I can gather a Monstrous Nightmare sliced him across the face, it's supposedly permanent.

"Trust me, it won't be very hard for Torunn to get him there." My father assures as I snicker slightly. Being honest, he does make a good knife throwing target, quick reflexes I'll give him that, well he _used_ to have good reflexes when he could see what he was dodging this is going to be the easiest kidnapping ever.

"Wouldn't taking Snotlout be more effective? He is the heir." Ryker notes and Viggo and my father sigh in sync.

"Big brother," Viggo says calmly and turns looking over at him, "Hiccup has been the choice because he is _Stoick's son_. If necessary, Stoick will let Snotlout die but a parent will go to extreme measures to keep their child alive. That is why we're leaving Snotlout unscathed."

Ryker gives a nod but I can tell he still doesn't agree one hundred percent.

"How quickly can you get your fleet ready, we need to send Torunn a letter so he can get the runt in place." My father says and Viggo looks at Ryker for a moment.

"About a week in the latest." Ryker answers. "Maybe more to gather everything."

My father turns to Hororr, "Gathering the army and provisions will be about two weeks maybe more. Less than three for sure." He answers to the silent question.

"Good." My father says and rolls up the map of the forest, "Dagur, you and Hororr will see to the fleet's preparations, Viggo come with me to strategize, Sralla, send the letter to Torunn." He commands and we all give nods of confirmation. My father's face twists into a happy smirk, "Within a month, Berk will be ours."

000o000

(Heather POV)

I open and close the door with a soft thud the last rays of sun spreading across the ground for a moment before the door closes. I quickly move across the house towards the hallway where my room is. My eyes widening and dread sinking in my stomach as I see my mother is home poking at the embers of the fire.

With a small groan I barely hear I move silently across the ground quicker tossing my hair over my shoulder the braid falling against my back with ease. I make it to my room and shove the door open shutting it behind me with a small breath of mingled relief.

"Heather." I jump at the sound whipping around as my stepmother steps into the room. I'm not exactly sure who I'm the child of they refuse to give that information but have been more than happy to reassure me time after time after time after time that I am adopted.

"Ack!" I yelp in surprise stumbling back to the bed.

She stares at me for several long moments her blue eyes hard. "You did it again." She notes and I blink in confusion glancing left for a moment. What did I do?

"...did what?" I ask hesitantly.

She sighs slightly her eyes glazing over with annoyance, "Skipped out on your responsibilities spending the day in the woods." She answers.

Oh.

I release a groan falling back against the bed, "It's not that bad-" I start to argue.

"Again."

I sit up and look at her saying nothing. There are plenty of other people who can sharpen weapons around the village and clean up the forge. I didn't even want to be the blacksmith's assistant. I'm not his apprentice just assistent and do whatever he tells me to.

"Heather, this is getting out of hand." She says walking across the room towards the window and pulling the curtains shut. I remain silent biting my inner lip trying not to lash out at her. Annoyance doesn't even brush my feeling about this topic.

"It's clear that you can't work for York anymore." She says and I don't look up at her staring at the ceiling. Wow, who knew it has so many cracks. Wood is really interesting. Wait. I sit up staring at her. Is she serious! I don't have to work for the old snarky man anymore?!

"You're going to work for Terra's guard. I put you in dragon training you start in the morning."

"What!?" I blurt suddenly on my feet even though I don't remember standing. Is she crazy!? I can't kill dragons! I don't want to kill dragons! I refuse to kill them. When about a year ago they captured a Razorwhip and it hurt me greatly. I _felt_ the dragon's pain. It was terrifying. I've never been able to think of them the same way since."No!" I exclaim.

She has to be kidding!

My stepmother turns looking back at me, "Yes." She says firmly, "You are going to training tomorrow and I expect you to place at least second."

"No! I won't go through with it!" I promise.

"Yes, Heather, you will. I don't know what stupid idea you grasped that dragons aren't terrible because they need to be removed from this Archipelago." She says and I clench my hands into tight fists utter frustration and anger racing through me. Don't I get a say in my future!?

"No." I repeat and she backs up towards the door.

"You will and when I come back tomorrow, I expect you will have accepted this fact young lady. Make the best of it." She says and leaves the room shutting the door with a click the lock sliding into place.

"GAHH!" I yell in frustration and grab the dagger at my belt through it forward towards the wall the blade sinking through the wood with heavy cracking to the hilt. I rip the dagger from the wall ready to throw it forward again but stop taking in several deep breaths and shove the weapon into its sheathe next to my horn sinking towards the ground on my knees letting my head drop.

Make the best of it.

Ha.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Arisa (Ar-is-a) Hororr (Horror) Sralla (Sir-All-A) :)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Forbidden Friendship

**Authors Note: Yay! I present you with another chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Forbidden Friendship

(Hiccup POV)

Panic.

Breathless.

Terror.

My feet barely make a noise across the ground. My breaths come out as ragged gasps despite my silent urges for them to quiet. The forest is blurring past me as I run through it trying desperately to get away from the dragon chasing me. The Monstrous Nightmare, on the other hand is more than happy to give chase.

Another roar breaks through the air confirming my fears that it is less than a dozen feet behind me.

To be honest, going exploring in the woods probably wasn't the best idea in the dead of night by myself without explaining to anyone where I'm going. I should've, at least left a note. Now, I'm by myself being chased by the dragon most deadly under a Night Fury without anything more than a small dagger for protection. Which really isn't going to do very much if battle comes as the last line of survival.

A root catches my foot and I go tumbling down towards the ground smacking into it with a heavy thump my heart beating in a panicked rhythm in my chest. The dragon's claw smashes down on top of my ribs as I try to whip around and escape its hold.

With a heavy growl teeth pointing upwards the long white sharp objects poking from it's large mouth. It's eyes seem to taunt me as I struggle under its grasp.

Come on!

The Monstrous Nightmare snarls deeply and I still trying my best to stifle the scream building in my throat. My death really is my fault. Will it be painful? The dragon gives another hiss that seems to echo in it's throat. This was a terrible idea.

I squeeze my eyes shut as the dragon takes in a deep breath the gas building up in it's throat. There's a horrible half second where the air silent; as if pitying me quietly. I release the small struggle I'd been building up on and flames shoot past my head causing me to flinch. Are you kidding me!? It's toying with me! Can't it just kill me and be done with it?

The dragon's roar suddenly breaks out and it's claw leaves my chest a gust of wind powering down on me before the claw slashes across my face the dragon taking off to the sky. Agony races through me as my hands fly towards the bleeding wound my throat tangled in so much pain I can't scream. I curl in on myself, my fingers staying firmly locked over my eyes.

I jerk forward in a cold sweat my breaths coming out as ragged gasps as I try to shove the memory to the back of my head. My muscles are tense as if preparing to run again and I force myself to remain steady. It's fine, it's just a memory, just a memory.

I release a steady breath and swing my legs over the side of my bed for a moment before rising to my feet and begin to pace. My feet make little sound against the floorboards and I know the room well enough to not trip over the wall, or anything else lying across the ground.

Hours later the day when I lost my sight, Astrid would find me, I can't remember much of the walk back other than the fact that the Hofferson girl seemed extremely panicked. I was only twelve then almost, Astrid a few days prior had lost her axe in the woods (Amazingly) and I decided to try and find it for her. She found it that morning after the dragon attacked me. I still have little to no idea why it didn't just finish me off.

It got bored? I don't know, I haven't even explained what happened to anyone. All they know is what Astrid does: she found me in a half conscious state pale from loss of blood and dragged me back to the village screaming her head off.

Why did it have to be my sight? It couldn't have clawed off a leg or something? Sight is more important than limbs, Gobber has two missing limbs and he's still cheery all the time.

But why my _sight!?_

After a few more minutes of going back and forth across the ground I stop. And the Night Fury.

What is it with dragons sparing me? Beyond being partially deaf for a few days, it did nothing but threaten me. But the Monstrous Nightmare...my hands run across my face subconsciously where there's a scar stretched from one ear to the other across my eyes. According to Gobber, they look deader than dead slightly greyed and it's extremely unsettling to stare into for more than half a second.

Not like it really matters to me, I can't see them.

The Night Fury didn't leave the island, I'm not sure how I know, I just sort of..sense it. It's still here somewhere maybe it's stuck somewhere. If it is, there's little to no chance that it can get food and it will starve. I purse my lips slightly at the thought.

I could track it down, after much stumbling, I should really acquire a walking stick or something and give it fish as a thanks for not killing me. Why not? What do I have to lose? I'm not respected in the tribe and it really won't be long before they ship me off to Alvin or something.

Snotlout's the heir, not me because as in my dad's words, "a blind man can't lead this tribe" and Torunn's trying to earn that position, I think Torunn will be second in command and that's about as much as the he'll get to being in charge.

"Hiccup?" The voice snaps me from my thoughts and I lift my head up as if to stare at the person's voice. Female and I place it to it's source in half a second.

"Astrid?" I ask in soft disbelief. What is she doing here? Is it really that late in the morning? I must have paced longer than I thought.

"Yeah." She answers and I hear her move towards me, "Torunn's missing so Stoick asked me to drag you to the Great Hall." She says answering my silent question. Oh, right. Where is Torunn then? He usually loves to mock and gloat around me all the time.

"Okay." I say the sound comes out as slightly awkward and I cringe inwardly as Astrid makes no comment. Without being able to see her facial expressions which I am more than used to by now it's impossible to tell if she's annoyed with me or not.

After dragging myself home last night after being pulled around by Torunn all day, I collapsed onto my bed without even pulling off my shoes. Astrid's arm wounds around my upper one and she pulls me forward, slightly more gently than Torunn usually does but it still digs into the bruises that usually reside there causing me to slightly flinch.

If Astrid notices, she makes no comment leading me down the stairs then out the door towards the open air where she releases my arm. We walk side by side -I navigating by her footsteps- in silence for several minutes. "So," I say breaking the silence and I can almost feel her gaze shift to me uninterestedly.

"Dragon training has started, right?" I ask. I'm not entirely sure, beyond hanging out in the forest, my house, or the forge I never really go anywhere. In those places I'm mostly out of the way.

"Yeah." Astrid answers, "It did a week ago. Snotlout's already managed to get his nose burned." She adds and I can almost see the roll of her eyes, "The twins aren't making much better progress and Fishlegs screams his head off but it's doing okay." She says and I nod slightly. Torunn is a year older than all of us, so he went last year with another group of teens his age. "But, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

I snort, "Yeah. No kidding. Pain, love it." I say dryly and run a hand through my bangs.

Astrid makes no comment but her footsteps slow as if she no longer just wants to get to the Great Hall as fast as humanly possible. "Torunn claimed he shot down a Night Fury. Supposedly killed it to." Astrid comments knowing full well that if Torunn did so, I would know to.

I huff softly, "Yeah, he also sported wings and learned how to fly. Amazing how that works."

Astrid laughs a sound I haven't heard...maybe ever. "Yeah. That answers that." She says and gives me a soft punch on my upper arm. I rub the limb and look in her general direction.

"What was that for?" I demand in exasperation.

"Stairs." Astrid says. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Wait. You punched me because of stai-ack!" I yelp as my foot smacks against stone sending me flying forward Astrid's arm hand curls around my shoulder stopping my nose from kissing the ground.

"No," She answers and pulls me upright, "There's stairs in front of you."

"Oh." I say and purse my lips lowering my head. We were having a conversation like actual people and I ruined it.

After scaling the stairs and entering the Great Hall Astrid shoves me towards a table and commands me to sit, "Do you want anything?" She asks and I ring my hands together.

"I can-" I start to argue.

"No. It's not a problem Hiccup. What do you want?" She asks and I stare in her general direction for a moment. If I'm going to visit the Night Fury, I'll need something to feed it like fish, so.

"Fish." I answer.

"For breakfest?" Astrid says and I nod.

"Yeah." I say and her footsteps move past me the chatter of the Great Hall quickly drowning out them out. From the bits and pieces I can make out of the conversation, winter is coming and they're trying to debate where to put the animals. Last year the stable collapsed and they don't want it happening again I guess.

My dad seems to be in the center of the group, I can make out his thick scottish accent from a mile away.

A clatter of a dish hitting the table in front of me makes me jump, "Sorry." Astrid says.

"Nope, it's fine. Thanks." I say and rest my hands on the table for a moment. And extremely stealthy.

"Gobber's having us meet, so I guess I'll see you around." she says and I bite my inner lip.

"Yeah." I say _. You'll_ see me.

Astrid scampers off at that and I move my hands across the table before I feel the plate and the fish resting on it. Smirking slightly to myself, I grab the sea animal and swing off the side of the bench holding it to my chest as I move forward towards the door. Astrid took no turns to I imagine the doors should be up ahead.

After dozens of steps my hand presses against the wood to the large doors proving my guess. I shove them open and slip outside into the brisk morning air turning right. The forest is in this direction according to my mental map and unless the entire island went under construction and was revised it will still be in that direction.

Now the only problem I have is, how do I find that dragon?

When I break into the forest about half an hour later, I still have no answer. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I drum my fingers across the fish for a moment, coming to a halt. After standing still for several seconds, I feel something inside of me pull left.

What the? My eyes narrow and I focus for another moment but feel the same pull towards left. What is that? Moving towards the source tripping over several things and ramming my head into several trees and low branches it gets stronger.

Like something within me is slowly being pulled towards this..thing and building up at the same time. I have no idea what's going on. I don't understand this in the slightest. After what feels like several hours, I slip between two large rocks on the edge of some sort of cove I think. I move forward slowly trying not to smack into another rock, my face has several cuts that will be fun to deal with later.

The pull finally eases in my chest coming to a content stop and I halt with it. Well great, nothing's here and that was a waste of time. Shaking my head and letting out a breath through my nose I turn to walk back through the woods, more like stumble through them when a branch breaking causes me to freeze.

It wasn't me.

Something is behind me, a dragon most likely. Well great.

The fish that's been pressed against me for a while suddenly catches my attention and I turn around holding the fish out towards the beast. My face is probably white with terror but at least it will have something to eat well I get a heads start on a run. The footsteps move towards me and I can feel the dragon's gaze on me. It's too big to be anything else.

Wait. What would a dragon be doing out in the middle of the day? There's no wild game around here and...this is ridiculous! The Night Fury, that is what it has to be. The dragon's footsteps are hesitant as they move towards me but it's clear that it doesn't trust me any more than it did a few days ago.

Hot breath pours onto my fingers and I feel a gum press against my hand, "Huh, toothless." I murmur. "I could've sworn all dragons had-" I start to say before teeth press against my hand for a moment and the fish is sntached from my hands causing me to retract them to my chest.

"-teeth." I finish quietly standing still for a moment. The dragon gives a growl and I hear it move towards me again. My eyes widen and I back up slipping on who knows what landing on my back, I crawl backwards and after several seconds my back hits a rock. "Uh no," I say and feel it leaning over me, "I-I don't have anymore." I choke.

My fingers curl around the dirt and there's a moment of silence before, _thnnk thnnk thnnk,_ Oh, thor, I've killed it! It probably can't eat pre-cooked fish, or it's allergic to whatever fish that was or- a very wet saliva coated fish lands in my lap snapping me from my thoughts.

I blink once a disgusted grunt escaping my lips for a moment before I slowly take the fish into my hands stilling. The dragon gives another soft growl as if it's trying to get me to do something but I can't see what. With a soft sigh I bite my lip and point towards my eyes where I'm sure it can make out the scar running across my face.

A soft growl that sounds unmistakably like an, "oh" sounds.

The Night Fury leans forward and after a moment I feel it's breath against my face causing my to lean away good naturally. I put the fish to the side and slowly rise to my feet leaning against the rock. I feel the dragon's gaze follow me.

Oddly, instead of the terror I should be feeling, I feel...safe. The thought makes me want to smack my head against something several times, _safe_ with a _dragon?_

I must be crazy.

The dragon gives a soft growl as I take a step forward and I freeze my foot lifting off the ground it taking me about half a second to realize I stepped on the regurgitated fish.

Alright…

My fingers curl in on themselves for a moment and I slowly raise my hand out towards where I think the dragon is turning my head away. Not as if it does a lot, if he decides to take off my hand, I wouldn't see it coming.

Forcing the doubt to the side I close my eyes. I let him decide.

Whether or not to touch my hand.

To trust me.

Because I do.

Cold scales brush against my hand and I take in a sharp breath my eyes snapping open. With a growl the dragon pulls back and doesn't move. I pull my hand back for a moment and his gaze rests on me. Curiosity getting the best of me I move forward resting a hand on his forehead. The Night Fury flinches at my touch but doesn't pull back.

I wish I could see him.

Trying to bury the thought, I run my fingers along his head trying to make it as quick as possible. I can't see him, but I can feel him and that should be enough. My hands run along his spine, past his wings and the second set of wings towards his tail where I feel as single fin. My fingers brush against the other side and Toothless sucks in a breath of pain.

The skin is irregular as if something's been ripped off. Like another tailfin.

That's why he hasn't left yet. He can't. Without the tailfin he can't fly!

And that's going to change. I run my fingers along his real tailfin for another moment my resolve settling. Toothless is going to fly again, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	5. New Tail

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. And the fact this chapter is slightly rushed. *Sings horribly off tune* Writers block!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Tail

(Heather POV)

"Welcome to dragon training." The dull voice of the teacher announces throwing open the rings gate. Daz, she is an elderly woman with a long cane and short patience, with long flowing white hair and stands at about six feet tall. Opel, Nigra and Morose move forward through the gate each looking enthusiastic and thrilled to be here.

"This is going to be awesome." Morose declares his tone giddy the sword he has in his left hand tossed to his right. I hold the axe I managed to grab before my stepmother shoved me from the house towards the arena without so much as a second glance. The weapon feels unbalanced and awkward in my hand. Really wouldn't hurt to put more weight on the other end, maybe another blade or something.

"Yeah, I hope I get some serious scars, who doesn't love a warrior?" Opel asks and gestures to her face as she says scars.

"Yeah. no kidding." I say dryly, "When I see someone with a jagged scar across their cheek I just think, "Wow. I am so impressed.""

Nigra, Opel and Morose turn around looking back at me each face falling, "Oh great. We get the artist. What are you gonna do, Heather? Draw the dragons away?" Morose asks and I shoot him a glare throwing my axe out towards his throat.

"Say that again." I growl pressing the edge of the weapon into his throat. His eyes widen for a moment.

"Uh.." He stutters.

A cane whacks the back of my head and I flinch before pulling back turning to look back at Daz. The woman stares at all of us for several long moments her eyes lingering on me. Her cane snaps out pointing at each of us as she says it, "Opel you're too excited, Morose your lack of hold on your tongue will be the end of you, Nigra you should work with your teammates and Heather…" She trails off as she sees me her lips curling into a small sneer, "Not much I can say, is there?"

The other teens let out snickers as I self consciously tighten my grip on the axe my eyes narrowing with frustration. Why does everyone on this stupid island hate me!? Daz sets her cane down on the ground staring at us for a moment.

"Now, the dragon you'll be learning to fight today is the Deadly Nadder. They're quick and light on their feet. Use a shield and you should survive. Few have died in the process of dragon training." Daz says with a small smirk and a pointed look in my direction.

I clench my jaw but force myself to not leap on the older woman and smack her over the head with my axe a dozen times. She turns and walks towards a cage where a Deadly Nadder is staring at us angrily a deep hiss echoing from it's throat. The cages are basically a small room with bars blocking the dragons from escaping.

Daz grabs a few of the shields laying next to the cage and throws them towards us without looking back. I grab the circular wood from the air before anyone can beat me and watch with small satisfaction as Opel and Nigra miss theirs by a few inches.

Daz turns, "Ready?" She asks.

"That's my middle name." Morose promises with a smirk and Daz raises a greying eyebrow.

"Is it? Let's see then." She says and slams her hand down on the lever releasing the Deadly Nadder. Daz leaps to the side as the red dragon dives forward roaring angrily. I lift up the shield I have in hand trying to predict the dragons next move.

It's angered, so an attack would probably-cats! The Deadly Nadder swings it's tail forward and I leap to the side to avoid its deadly spikes headed in my direction. I almost dodge them all.

 _Almost_.

My eyes widen as a spike slashes my shoulder and I grimace slightly but with a shield in one hand and a axe in the other snapping a hand over the wound isn't going to work splendidly. Note to self: get shoulder guards. Morose is the next target; but instead of just throwing spikes the Deadly Nadder leaps onto the boy roaring angrily in his face.

Born ready for sure.

Nigra and Opel leap forward both of them looking slightly deranged in the war cries they give as they race towards the Deadly Nadder. The dragon smacks both of them away with his tail as if they're made of paper. The two girls go skidding across the ground sword, spear and shields lost from their grip.

I once heard from the chief that in a choice between a sword or a shield you take the shield. Morose with a heavy grunt swings his shield up and smacks the Deadly Nadder off of him. The dragon roars angrily and looks up at me the only person besides Daz still standing.

The dragon races towards me and I bite my inner lip for a moment before leaping in front of it's blindspot the dragon halts and stares around in confusion for a moment before turning it's head to look at me. With wide eyes I start to run towards the dragon's cell leaping inside in a roll.

The dragon gives the chase and as it runs into the cell I race out of it. Daz slams down on the lever and the cage doors slam shut trapping the dragon inside. I take in several breaths and Daz stares at me for a long moment.

"You should've worked as a team. All of you." She says and looks as Morose, Opel and Nigra get off the ground brushing off several streams of dirt. Daz turns to me, "And you, fail for getting sliced by the spike."

I struggle to keep my jaw up. "Are you serious?" I demand before shaking my head, "Never mind." I let out a breath and walk forward tossing the shield and axe to the side as I move past Opel, Morose and Nigra. Failing for getting shot?

I was the only one who stayed on their feet. I narrow my eyes in frustration and walk briskly through the village ignoring the annoyed glances sent at me and the gazes that rest on me all together. Yeah, well next lesson I won't have that problem anymore.

I "borrow" some medical supplies from my step parents and then head over to the blacksmiths to start my next project. I pull out my notebook I always have on hand and flip to the back where the few empty pages remain. I make a quick sketch of the axe I have in mind then add some notes on how it'll work. Double bladed and folds down the middle for easier storage.

I pocket the book and with one hand around the bleeding cut on my arm I head home.

(Hiccup POV)

"Gobber, do you still have that saddle I tried making a few years back?" I ask a few days later as I sit in the forge, Gobber a few feet away pounding down on a sword I'd guess. After I lost my sight Gobber tried to get me to pick up blacksmithing again, I can sharpen a blade now and work with most leather but that's about it. I made a weirdly shaped saddle because I couldn't figure out how it worked but now that I've thought about it for several days, I think it could be used as a saddle for Toothless.

Gobber pauses, "Um, I think it's in the back room." He answers before continuing to pound down on the sword. "Why?"

I shrug, "Just curious." Gobber knows me well enough to know that that's probably not just it so, "How's dragon training going?" I ask trying to turn the subject away from the saddle. Gobber snorts.

"Well, no one's dead yet."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Does someone usually die?"

"Not usually." Gobber answers. "Astrid's doing great though, I think she'll be this year's champion."

"No surprise there." I say and Gobber nods chuckling slightly.

"Well, I think I'll be headin' off to bed. Do you want me to guide ya home?" Gobber asks and I shake my head.

"No, I think I'll stay here. I want to try something." I can feel Gobber's skeptical look on me.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" He asks and I bite my tongue slightly.

"Well, no, but I want to give it a try. Please." I plead silently and he sighs before I hear him move past me clamping a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself lad. I'll be back in a few hours to see if the forge is still standing." Gobber says and I roll my eyes.

"Ha ha."

Gobber leaves the building and I get to my feet silently feeling accomplished for getting him to leave so easily. I need to make the tail fin for Toothless. After spending the last day and a half with him I have finally managed to figure out the size of his tailfin. With the ever persistent guide in my chest, a pull towards him it's getting easier to find the cove.

I walk forward my hands out stretched so I don't smack into anything until I reach the back room. Gobber has left it exactly how it was before the loss of my sight and I can find my way around this place easily.

I grab the box of leather scraps and put it on the desk feeling around for the right size for a moment.

Hours later, after staying up what I'd guess is most of the night the left dorsal tail fin is complete, probably not the best thing in the archipelago but it should work. Clamping the leather closed I tuck it under one arm and move towards away from the back room and kick some of the metal rods I didn't need under the desk.

I'll just avoid the forge for a few days and by then Gobber will have forgotten that I tried to make something and not ask me about it. I don't really feel like answering any questions on why I made a tailfin.

To a normal person, they would've had to use candles, I worked in darkness because that's all I see.

I exit the forge and stand still for a moment before heading to the Great Hall to grab some fish. If I can get some then I'll be able to get Toothless's focus on something else besides me when I put the tailfin on. I ignore the pull in my chest and start to stumble towards the Great Hall glad that it's still dark. I move forward letting it lead me stumbling over some rocks and uprooted tree roots but for the most part managing to stay upright.

oooo0oooo

As I break into the cove much later, I feel the first rays of sunlight on my face, my shoulders have gone numb and my back is headed on that way. The cove smells like fish, water and now the crisp morning air. A few birds are tweeting but I focus my hearing on the other parts of the cove searching for Toothless. I hope he's nearby because these fish are killing my shoulders and any other part of my upper body.

I hear a something moving towards me on my left and turn facing it, "Hey bud." I greet and hear Toothless's frustrated growl. Trying and failing to sneak up on me again. Being blind for the last few years has taught me to rely on my other senses beyond just sight.

I lift up the tailfin and hear him walk closer, "I hope you're hungry, I brought breakfast." I say and swing the fish off of myself letting it hit the ground with a large smack. I kick it over and hear the fish spill out. He better be hungry because I am not dragging that fish all the way back to the Great Hall.

Toothless moves past me and I hear him start to dig into the fish. "That's disgusting." I note before moving behind him towards the tailfin trying not to wander off too much but at the same time not ram into his wings.

I reach the tail and lean down laying the prosthetic next to it. Toothless's tail shifts and I bite my lip in annoyance grabbing the tail. Toothless shifts again and I toss my bangs from my eyes. Deciding this isn't going to work I sit on the tail, pulling the prosthetic to it attaching the straps feeling mostly and trusting my instincts to know where they go.

I sit back and pull the prosthetic out feeling both the tailfins for several long moments it's surprisingly even "Hmm. Not too bad it works- WHOA!" I screech as Toothless takes to the sky. Funny, I didn't even know my voice could go that high, it sounded like a mating call a banshee gives a fellow banshee. I wrap my arms around the tail, terror pulsing through me as the ground gets further away.

As soon as we get twenty feet into the air, probably less, Toothless starts to crash. I feel the wind shift and can hear the leather of the tailfin flapping uselessly in the wind. With my heart pounding in my throat I stretch my hand out and rip the tailfin open.

Toothless soars upwards and my eyes widen, "Oh my- its working!" I shout and pull the tailfin right. Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't believe it actually worked I thought it would be too small or to big or not sewn together goodly enough. Toothless turns gliding over something, then, finally seeming to notice me, whips his tail.

I fly through the air before I hit the pond.

I struggle in the water for a second, my heart picking up pace in terror. I can't find up! I know how to swim but this is the first time I've had to since I went blind. When my vision starts to get blurry, claws wrap around my shoulders and pull me upwards. I hit solid ground and take gasping breaths, coughing. Water leaving my mouth and my lungs burning in my chest. I gasp several more times and feel Toothless nudge my shoulder.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the save." I say shakily and stretch out a hand that a few seconds later Toothless presses his head into.

I get to my feet and ring what water I can from my vest, "I think I'm going to go back to the village and figure out how to get the the tailfin working, you're going to need a co-pilot for the first bit." I murmur the last part to myself before putting a hand on his neck, "Even as fun as tripping over every living vegetation on this island is could you help me to the entrance?" I ask and Toothless huffs softly at my sarcasm before moving forward.

Actually I'm never going to need a blind stick because I have Toothless. He's my eyes.

Toothless stops dna I assume we've reached the entrance, "I'll be back in a little." I promise and he growls in acknowledgment before I let my hand slide from off his neck and move forward towards the small crack and through it up the steep hill to the forest.

Going back the village isn't exactly the easiest thing but it's manageable. I just wish Toothless could take me the whole distance. The number of trees I've rammed my forehead into are growing.

As soon as I take about three steps a metallic _shing_ of metal rings through the air before something lands at my feet. I still my eyes widening. _What. Was. That_?

Something moves up behind me and the axe is ripped from it's position at my feet and pressed against my neck in less than a second, "You traitor." Astrid hisses.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yay! First cliffhanger! Well not yay for you guys but yay for me. :) (There is a backwards word in this chapter.)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Astrid's Discovery

**Authors Note: :( Sorry guys! You wait forever for another chapter and it is terrible. Ugh. I hate time jumping but I just couldn't get it to flow any other way so I'm sorry this is terrible.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Astrid's Discovery

(Hiccup POV)

The metal is cold as it's pressed against my throat and for several long painful seconds I'm sure Astrid's going to whack my head off right there without remorse, regret or any other feeling than success.

"I-I, don't know what you're talking about.." I say with the most firm voice I can muster. I am full aware what she's talking about. How could I, help Toothless? How does she know!?

Astrid lets out a laugh and her hand wraps around my shoulder, "You helped that dragon. Your pet." She both snears and spits the last word as if it's fire and will burn her tongue if she doesn't.

"I-I-"I start again but the presses the edge of her axe deeper into my throat.

"Save it. I saw the whole thing." She hisses into my ear. My eyes widen slightly everything making a horrific click in my brain. She was probably throwing her axe around and heard me talking to siemeling nothing went to investigate and watched me and Toothless.

This is bad.

Really bad.

My thoughts skid to a halt the only thing I can think of doing taking action before my thoughts fully register what it is. I stomp down on her foot as hard as humanly possibly and duck left under her axe breaking into a run.

The movement is so quick that I can hear Astrid stand still for a moment before she chases after me. I stumble a few times as I weave through the forest but manage to stay upright. Well on the positive side at least there isn't any-thump-trees. I stand corrected.

I pull back from the back from the bark and here Astrid come to a halt behind me. I twist around trying to figure out where she is. "Astrid," I say and she huffs.

"Come on, I'm sure Stoick will be more than happy at your little stunt." She growls grabbing my wrist and starting to pull me forward. I struggle and lean back from her. I can't let my dad know! I can't let anyone know! Convincing Astrid will be hard enough.

"Astrid," I say and pull back against her hand trying to drag her back towards Toothless. "Just let me show you." I say and she lets out a hollow laugh ripping her hand away.

"I'm not going back there with you, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. _You can't even see!"_

I still.

Though the years have been filled with teasing, mocking, disrespect and downright cruelty Astrid throughout it all was never part of it. She never mentioned that I'm blind or made fun of me for it..now?

 _You can't even see._

I can't.

And the likelihood of my sight returning is extremely slim.

 _You can't even see._

Astrid gives a snort of disgust before she grabs my wrist and starts to drag me forward again none to gently. It's as if she's trying to be as rough as she possibly can. No. This isn't happening. I am not going back to the village where they'll take Toothless and kill him.

I pull back against Astrid's grip. "No," I defy.

"Coward." She hisses.

I rip away from her grip and her footsteps silent. She's stalking me quietly to the point I don't even know where she is.

A small spark lights in my chest, the same spark I get everytime I'm around Toothless and my eyes widen. He must have heard what was going on and came to deal with the problem himself.

"Astrid," I say quietly, "You need to get out of here before Toothless gets you."

She's silent for a moment and it appears her smart mouth has failed her, "Toothless?" She repeats, "That's what you're going to be if you don't shut up." THe sound comes from behind me and I shake my head.

"No, you don't understand!" I argue, "Please!"

A branch snaps and we both turn our heads left towards the source Astrid gasping.

Oh, well it appears Toothless has arrived.

"Get down!" She yells and her hand smacks against my back pulling us both towards the ground. Toothless roars angrily and I hear his footsteps bound towards us, "Run! Run!" She yells and I feel her hand move. I twist around and leap to my feet running towards Toothless my hand outstretched.

"No! Toothless!" I exclaim and Astrid is quiet. I rest a hand on his forehead. "You scared him." I accuse. Both me and Toothless are fully aware he's enraged to murder.

"I scared him?" Astrid repeats her voice gaining an octave, "Who is "him"?"

I bite my lip for a moment, "Astrid Toothless, Toothless Astrid." I say and Toothless gives a thick snarl at that. There's a small moment of silence before Astrid takes off through the trees.

We are so dead.

"Toothless!" I exclaim hoping he gets the point. There's a small moment before a gust of wind blows past me as Toothless rushes forward. I start to take off after him and there's a moment before I hear Astrid scream.

"Oh! Great Odin's ghost THIS IS IT!"

I reach where the two are and can feel Astrid's murderous glare on me. "Hiccup. Get this thing off of me." She growls.

"Toothless," I say quietly. Toothless pushes his hand against my curled fist for a moment silently letting me know he's next to me. Astrid gets to her feet and I can feel the utter defiance and disbelief radiating off of her.

Toothless remains at my side, being my eyes.

"Astrid, you can't tell anyone about Toothless." I say after about a minute of silence. "He can't fly without me and I can't see without him. We, are one."

The air is void of sound like the forest is holding it's breath. "Okay," Astrid says her voice soft and calm. I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "What do you want me to do?" She asks.

I rest a hand on Toothless's neck, "Wait...you agree with me?" I ask and Astrid is quiet for a moment, grouping her thoughts as I am.

"It doesn't take a genius to see you two are connected." Astrid quips. She moves forward and lightly punches me on the arm despite Toothless small growl of protest. "I don't agree with you; not yet." She says firmly. "But you aren't a usual Viking, Hiccup. What can I do to help?"

000o000

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

Toothless glides through the air, as I try not to hyperventilate. My hands shake and my breathing is hitched. Toothless's demeanor however is radiating confidence. Well at least one of us knows what we're doing. The last few weeks have been a blur, after spending that night with Toothless and Astrid the three of us just staying up Astrid has suddenly become a friend. The tailfin and saddle rigs wouldn't have worked half as well if she hadn't been there to guide my hands despite her laughter at a large majority of everything I messed up because I couldn't see.

I run a hand through my hair for a moment before I pat the side of Toothless's neck softly, "Okay, let's take this nice and slow." I say. Toothless growls and I feel around on the petal for a moment trying to figure out what position it needs to be in for a moment. "Position, three no four." I open the tail and Toothless soars forward, wind carrying him with ease. Everything is holding. We most likely aren't going to fall to our deaths.

"Okay, let's do this."I murmur the first part to myself but Toothless hears it anyway and his eyes narrow with determination. The wind is biting and frigid and makes me wish I'd grabbed gloves. I take in a deep breath of the cold air releasing it slowly.

Toothless smashes into something, sea stack most likley and I jerk back into focus, my thoughts flying away from me. Toothless pulls away from the sea stack and I open the tail,"Sorry!" I call. We turn and run into another sea stack that has graciously, placed itself before us."That was my fault." I say. Toothless smacks me in the face with his ear and I bite my lip, "Yeah, yeah I'm on it." I say with a soft roll of my eyes.

"Alright, position three." I mumble to myself. I push on the stirrup and the tail opens Toothless flying straight up.

A smile finds its way onto my lips and I release a breath. Flying is both terrifying and exhilarating. "Ah! This is amazing! The wind in my-AH!" I yelp as the leather straps keeping me to the saddle slip out of place and I go tumbling backwards. Toothless stops and there's a moment where we just sit still for a moment before gravity remembers it's a thing.

My chest leaps into my throat, terror pulsing through me. If we reach the ground, the impact will kill us.

I can't find Toothless!

Trying to swallow the pulsing terror building up, I turn my attention to Toothless. "Toothless!" I call and a responding growl answers me. I try to see through my nonexistent eyes straining the dead muscles to work before I squeeze them shut.

Trust the pull.

I focus inwardly on myself and manage to reconnect myself with the inward pull to my dragon. I lean forward and throw my hand out towards the saddle somehow knowing where it is.

I miss the first time but my fingers grasp it the second. I pull myself onto the saddle and shove my feet into place, I click back the tailfin and then I tug up with all my strength. Toothless wings snap open and wind whistles past us, Toothless roaring in pain or fear.

This is going to end badly.

My fingers fiddle for a moment before I shove down on the pedal letting instinct take control much like the pull did. Toothless glides forward through the vast valley of sea stacks that surround the island from every corner except the front.

Toothless enters the valley of sea stacks and as he flaps his wings, I can feel the rhythm. I don't just feel like his rider, I feel apart of him. I click the tailfin and Toothless picks up speed, I push down again just knowing what the right one is, like Toothless himself is whispering it in my ear. We entered the sea stacks as rider and dragon, we leave them as one.

I throw my arms up in victory as we break free from the rocks. I throw both my arms up, "YEAH!" I cry. Toothless picking up on the excitement fires a plasma blast in front of us. My hands fall slowly, "Come on!" I groan.

000o000

"I think this is a stupid idea." Astrid declares. I roll my eyes and laugh softly swinging onto Toothless's back. Over the last week Toothless and I have been working on flying, Astrid helped us perfect the tailfin and the saddle and gears but has still refused to take her feet of the ground.

"Trust me." I assure and pat Toothless's neck slipping my feet into the pedals and releasing a breath. I don't need to see to fly and Toothless and I are more than happy to be the missing limbs of each other.

Astrid sighs but climbs on behind me gripping my shoulders tightly her breaths coming out as shaky. "Lets just get this over with." She mutters darkly her grip tightening.

I smirk and pat Toothless's neck a silent wording for ready. Toothless leans into the ground before throwing himself towards the air. Other than a sharp intake of breath Astrid doesn't do anything else to indicate she's afraid.

I click back the tailfin letting the wind take control and releasing a long breath letting Toothless take us where he wants to go. Toothless goes upwards in a steep arc before pulling into a soft glide forward. Astrid releases one of my shoulders and a happy laugh escapes her lip. "Hiccup," She exclaims and grabs my arm pulling it up.

A soft wispy almost waterlike feeling runs through my fingers and I pause for a moment my hand frozen in surprise. "Clouds." I murmur and Astrid's hand releases mine.

"Don't they feel amazing?" She breathes. I nod.

"It does." I agree pulling my hand back and fingering my palm for a moment before grabbing the saddle handle. Toothless pumps his wings again and Astrid wraps her arms around me in a happy bliss as the three of us sail through the air.

She pulls back and lets out a long sigh, "Hiccup, I won dragon training." She says. I'm not even surprised slightly.

"Astrid that's amazing!" I exclaim and she punches my arm softly.

"No, it's not." She argues. "I've been chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare but because of you, Toothless...I can't. What do I do?" She asks.

Oh. Yeah, that doesn't sound pretty.

"I'm not sure." I admit and purse my lips for a moment. What should she do? Her final exam if I'm right is tomorrow. Toothless's calm relaxed posture changes to a panicked suddenly and I turn my attention to him. Toothless takes a hard right suddenly and my eyes widen with surprise,"Toothless what's happening?" I ask. He doesn't even seem to notice my voice as he flies forward.

"Get down!" Astrid hisses and lean down as far as I can on the saddle. Astrid leans down over me and I tense listening for a moment and hear dozens of other wing beats. "Dragons." Astrid breathes and I tense. That's great.

Toothless growls and his entire posture is even more tense and panicked than earlier.

"What's going on?" I hiss towards Astrid and she shakes her head slightly.

"I don't know." She whispers. What is going on!? There's a small pause then Astrid says, "It looks like their hauling in their kill."

"Oh, great." I groan silently.

Astrid tenses, "Uh, what does that make us?" She asks.

Dead.

"Toothless you got to get us out of here, bud." I whisper, putting a hand on his head. Toothless shakes my hand off and I look up around me in fear. I felt terror laying on the ground after I lost my sight unable to focus on anything but compared to this, that was a big ball of bright cheery happiness.

My heart beats quicker and I force myself to remain calm. I know Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to us. I have to trust him like I have so many times before.

Something gives me and Astrid a cold stare and I assume it's one of the dozen dragons around us. Toothless dives suddenly and I let out a cry of surprise, Astrid echoing me. I duck my head into Toothless's neck and I close my eyes tightly and don't move until Astrid shakes my shoulder softly. "Hiccup, it's the nest."

I pull my head up, my breath hitching. Toothless dives narrowing and any light is torn away from us. He must have just entered a cave. He lands on some sort of edge and Astrid's hands don't loosen in grip.

"They're dumping everything into a giant hole." She explains."They're not eating any of it." Astrid adds. A hovering sound I match to a Gronckle sounds and Astrid takes in a sharp breath as a gust of air dives past us.

"What is it?" I demand quietly and Astrid's voice seems to fail her.

"It's a monster." She breathes. "Hiccup we have to get out of here."

Trusting her I rest a hand on Toothless's neck. "Toothless, we need to leave." I say. Toothless nods his head and takes off into the air, wings flapping powerfully. I click back the tailfin and squeeze my eyes shut as the dragon's screams echo behind us.

000o000

(Heather POV)

"Come on Heather! You don't have to be a baby!"

"You're fifteen you should be able to deal with losing."

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do, go cry to your parents, oh, that's right you can't."

I whirl around at the last taunt and rip my double bladed axe of my back snapping the weapon forward and grabbing the front of Nigra's shirt pressing the end of the weapon into her throat.

"Say that again." I hiss.

It's true though, I failed miserably at dragon training because I couldn't bring myself to hurt the dragons even accidently letting the Razorwhip free yesterday.

Nigra seems unfazed by the threat but Opel and Morose back up a little. Nigra rips away from my grasp and shoves the axe down, "Wouldn't it be nice to have a family Heather? You don't have one and I can see why, who would want an abnormal freak for a daughter?"

I don't feel the rage that sweeps through me.

I don't feel the unbearable hopelessness that follows.

I don't feel as the hold on my axe falters.

I don't feel as my face twists into a scowl so dark it would've sent a Berserker running.

The only thing I really feel is as my fist collides with Nigra's face and the horrible cracking noise as her nose breaks. The older teen is thrown backwards smacking into the ground her hands flying over her now bleeding nose.

"NI!" Opel shouts and rushes towards her side as Nigra sits up her movements shakey.

Her nose is so badly broken it probably won't ever heal right. I stare at my hand for a moment the small tinge of satisfaction that was racing through me immediately put out by cold fear.

I just broke Nigra's nose.

I am so dead!

I lower my hand slowly and look upwards for a moment at the other tribe members who have stopped the usual bustling and careless talking to stare. Usually I'm a relatively calm person but Nigra had hit deep.

I'm terrified that she's right.

"HEATHER!" A voice roars and I have maybe half a second to register my step mother coming towards me before her tall frame towers over me. I lift up my axe towards her causing her to stop.

"No." I say my voice coming out weak and small.

"No, what, daughter?" She snears the last word.

I narrow my eyes the expressionless mask I was wearing finally falling. "No." I repeat and back up, "I never have and never will be your daughter."

Using the side of the blade I shove her to the side and click back the axe swinging it over my shoulder and racing through the village past Opel, Nigra and Morose. Past the chief.

"What are you doing?" He roars at the villagers. "She cannot leave this island!"

Why!? I am not a prisoner of war.

A few hands reach out to stop me but I'm a blur one destination in mind and there only. The docks. I am leaving this stupid island. I don't care what happens after that but I am leaving.

I swing onto the docks and race towards the nearest boat I can find. Winter is nearing so there's little to no one on the boats anyone who is on them is fishing. I jump up the gangplank and shove it off the boat with the edge of my foot as I slide onto the boat and snap down with my axe on any rope keeping it to the isle.

Panting I turn to look back at the island as several people come to a skidding halt at the edge of the docks. Nigra included blood dripping from her badly broken nose her eyes narrowed angrily. My stepmother stands at her side looking just as murderous.

The chief shove between the two and stares at me with hatred. The man had never liked me anyway and I'm fine with that. I take in several deep breaths as the boat moves out snapping my axe back into the single bladed position and swinging it onto my back.

I hug myself around the arms for a moment leaning against the mast and falling onto my knees. Now what? I have nowhere to go, I don't even know how to sail and I can't swim one bad streak of weather and this is the end.

Better than putting up with that tribe.

As if summoned by my thoughts a single drop of rain hits my head. I look up towards the thick black storm clouds hugging my knees to my chest and pulling up my hood.

I curl in on myself as the rain starts to pour harder rain pelting down on me mixed with heavy hail. _'But I can see why. Who would want an abnormal freak for a daughter?'_

(Dagur POV)

"Berk is within sighting distance." A voice commands and I nod smirking slightly. Torunn is supposed to bring the runt to us tonight and I'm in charge of getting him to Berserk. I can work with it, this attack is going to be the first one in over fifteen years and my how we've grown in strength.

"Good." I say smirking slightly and can't help the small chuckle that escapes my lips.

My father rests a hand on my shoulder, "I trust you'll be in and out with our captive?" He asks and I huff looking back at him.

"You know, we really should just burn Berk to the ground." I note and my father gives a small chuckle.

"Well the sight would be fun to watch, I think it's best we save that for later." He says and I give a small shrug. I trust is judgment and if he says not to burn it to the ground we won't even with how much fun it would be.

A small rain starts to fall and I look up at the sky taking my axe from off my back and swinging it back and forth for a moment. Well with this rain we wouldn't be able to burn it anyway. After nearly another hour or so the boat rocks and my father grins turning to where Viggo is standing behind him.

"We're here."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I am sorry this was terrible. :(**

 **Please review!**


	7. Battle Of The Heirs

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle Of The Heirs

(Hiccup POV)

"No, it totally makes sense." Astrid argues.

The walk towards the village has been for the most part uneventful. Astrid's arm is firmly on my elbow as she steers me through the forest. Half her sentences are cut off by warnings. "I pretend to try and kill the NIghtmare than you train it, showing the village that dragons aren't so bad."

"Astrid, incase you've forgotten I'm blind. I wouldn't even know if the dragon was going to snap off my hand or not."

"Hiccup it could work! It's the only way. I can't kill that dragon."

"Astrid-"

"No just trust me-"

"I do trust you, it's just this wouldn't-"

"Hiccup. It's the only way. I've never trained a dragon before. It would end in disaster for me."

"Ast-"

"Please." She begs. I can bite my inner lip. She's been extremely pushy of this idea since we left the cove, she drags me into the arena with her and I train the Monstrous Nightmare she's supposed to kill. I can tell she's at the point of begging on her knees if it comes to that.

I let out a long breath, "Fine." I say through gritted teeth. What would have been a cheery response I'm sure is cut off as Astrid sucks in a breath. I turn my head in her direction. "What is it?"

"Berserk. HIccup, Berk is being attacked!" Astrid yells.

My thoughts skid to a halt.

"What!?"

"What a fine observation, Astrid." Torunn's nasally voices announces. I still. "You want a medal."

"Torunn! We have to warn Stoick!" Astrid shouts. Torunn laughs and my blood runs cold. He is full aware there's an attack on Berk. The blade of a dagger presses against my throat and I tense my spine going rigid.

"I don't think that's necessary, girl. If you're smart, you won't stop me." He hisses and the blade digs deeper in my throat and I hiss slightly. Toothless. We need Toothless. I need him to be my eyes! I need him!

"You traitor." Astrid hisses. "You knew!" She growls.

He probably helped plan the attack to. Torunn's other hand lands on my shoulder and he starts to back up dragging me with him. "Let him go, Torunn or you lose the hand." Astrid commands and Torunn drags me back further, using me as a shield. I clench my jaw in frustration.

Astrid lets out a war cry and there's a moment before I'm thrown from Torunn's grasp hitting the ground with an 'oof'. Metal meets metal and another thump sounds, "I'll let you choose." Astrid hisses, "The left or the right."

Man, I am glad I'm not Torunn right now! Astrid can be terrifying.

"How about option three?" Torunn asks and Astrid gives a cry of pain her body smacking against the ground.

"Astrid!" I yell in panic and sit up frantically searching for her with my hands. Where is she!? Is she okay!?

"I'm fine." Astrid groans and there's a heavy clang as soon as the words levae her mouth.

"Now, where were we?" Torunn says and I can almost see the wild smirk. My blood runs cold and suddenly I feel the center of this man's attention is a very bad place to be.

000o000

(Dagur POV)

I swing off the side of the boat and hit the sand with a soft thump.

Berk's beach is mostly deserted, though it probably helped that Torunn suggested we land on the secluded beach towards the west side of the island. Speaking of which. I grab the small map I was given and unroll it.

My father had put me and solely me in charge of bringing Hiccup and Torunn back to the boats, not like it will be incredibly hard, Hiccup should be easy to capture and drag towards the boats, the child is truly pathetic.

The other Berserkers and Dragon Hunters jump off the sides of the boat and begin to form ranks. I give them a half glance before I turn and slip into the woods quickly moving forward. I squint looking down at the map I was given, I should have brought a light source, the clouds are thick and a light rain is beginning to fall.

On the plus side, the cloud coverage will help sneaking into the village. Chuckling to myself slightly I weave through the woods stuffing the map into my back pocket for later use.

The rain makes a soft ting as it hits my armor and the sound is starting to get irritating.

Releasing a long breath, I move forward shoving several trees out of the way, after an undocumented amount of time, I finally reach the place I'm supposed to meet Torunn.

I shove a branch to the side and look at the selected clearing spotting...nothing. He's late.

Surprise, surprise.

Giving a soft roll of my eyes I turn and scan around myself. There's a passage cleared as if someone has been walking back and forth from here to who knows where. At least several times a day for the last while. My eyebrows narrow slightly and I take a step to follow the trail to wherever it leads when a thump stops me.

Someone gives a hiss of pain and I turn looking back as Torunn with a Dagur placed against Hiccup's throat shoves the teen into the clearing. Hiccup's hands are bound behind his back and though his eyes are open it's clear he can't see.

There's a ferocity in his stance and had he not been gagged I'm sure that the Haddock would have had plenty to say to Torunn.

"Well, well, well," I say smirking slightly before moving forward towards them. "Look who finally decided to show up."

Hiccup stiffens at my voice and his dead eyes widen slightly. The sudden shift makes me look at them and I immediately regret my decision. Though I'm sure they were once deep emerald and full of life, they're covered in a grey mist with little red vein looking strands weaving through the eyeball. His gaze rests on the ground but it's obvious he sees nothing.

"Sorry," Torunn says and his eyes flash over with annoyance as Hiccup starts to struggle, "it took a bit longer than I thought." Torunn presses the blade deeper into the Haddock's throat and it only seems to dampen his struggles slightly.

I finger the hilt of my axe and raise an eyebrow. "I can tell."

Hiccup murmurs something but it's muffled by the gag. "Oh, shut it." Torunn commands whacking the back of his head with his other hand. Hiccup flinches and has to physically restrain his neck before it's sliced open by the dagger.

I send a scowl at Torunn, "Now, now, Torunn. My father wanted him alive, don't get crazy."

Torunn laughs and shoves Hiccup forward, "You're talking to me about crazy!"

Torunn shoves Hiccup past me and I grab the blonde man's shoulder, "Let's just put it this way: Hiccup shows up dead, and so do you." I promise and give a wide smile before moving forward humming merrily.

Hiccup mutters something to that and for a second I'm tempted to remove his gag just to see what he has to say. Then again, nearly every other word is sass or sarcasm, seriously the kid should be called the king of sarcasm.

I start to shove through the forest and as soon as we leave the clearing lighting ripples overhead before thunder roars. Rain pours down on us in a flash flood and I scowl slightly my merry mood getting smashed slightly.

But we're winning.

We have Hiccup.

Soon it won't be long before Berk is ours to.

Torunn gives several grunts of frustration and I look behind me. Surely the stupid kid isn't that hard to keep in one place. He looks as if the next large gust of wind will throw him towards the ocean.

Hiccup is struggling widely looking but not really seeing in the direction of where the path lead to. Ah! So there was something there! "Stop it!" Torunn hisses and Hiccup looks at him utterly defiant before with the layer adding, he smacks his forehead against Torunn's chin. I cringe slightly at it and Torunn yelps the dagger landing on the ground at their feet.

Hiccup rips from Torunn's grasp and starts race forward.

Ha. Ha.

No.

I race after the teen and catch up with his stumbling pace easily. I grab his shoulders and drag him back clicking my tongue, "Now, now, Hiccup, we wouldn't want you lost in the woods now would we?" I ask retorchally my voice coated in a thick layer of sugar despite the venom.

The gag slips down at his struggling and instead of a sarcastic retort, sass or downright defiant snarky response I'm expecting the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a howl. What on Thor's name, has the teen gone crazy!

"Shut it!" I yell and slam a hand over his mouth. I start to drag him back and Hiccup struggles harder before clamping his teeth down on my hand. I yelp and draw my hand back staring at him in shock and feeling slightly offended.

He just _bit_ me.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yells and I shake my head in shock slightly. What on Thor-oh for the love of Thor. I move my hand back towards my back sliding my axe from it's holder, "TOOTHLESS!" "TOOTH-" I smack him across the back of his head and he crumbles forward instantly; I manage to catch him with one hand before he hits the ground and release a long breath. "-less." Hiccup croaks before he goes completely limp.

I turn and slide my axe onto its holder before turning back towards Torunn. "See. I told you the kid's more trouble than he's worth!" Torunn cries. "I even had to battle Astrid to get to the kid, she's going to quiet the shock when she wakes up." he mutters the last part before looking back up at me.

Oh, right. _Astrid_...whoever she is.

I grab Hiccup bridal style, I would just swing him over my shoulder but I have a weapon and the goal is to try and keep him alive until Stoick pays the ransom. Releasing a long breath I start to move forward.

"Well, it is a lot easier to deal with him like this." I comment as we start to move through the woods. Torunn snorts.

"For someone who's blind he acts like he can see." Torunn mutters and I give a soft roll of my eyes before a roar stops us both dead. I turn my eyes widening with surprise and fear as a dark shape barrels towards both of us a glowing pair of green eyes narrowed to thin slits of anger.

Torunn sucks in a breath his hand flying towards his sword hilt. My breath catches in my throat slightly and one of us chokes out the two words before the dragon reaches us, "Night Fury."

000o000

(Heather POV)

The water smacks against all sides of me as I try to keep afloat on the piece of driftwood I managed to salvage after the boat was struck by lighting a few hours ago. I squeeze my eyes shut as another wave smacks against my exhausted body.

My fingers feel frozen and the tips of my hair are frozen together and stuck to my face. Lighting crackles overhead and I look up at the sky for another moment before the rain starts to pour harder. My hood fell off hours ago and if I move my hand away from the wood I don't think I'll be able keep myself above the water.

A wave smacks against me and my death grip on the wood slips my fingers sliding away from the wood before I'm swallowed by the waves. I struggle up towards the surface but my tired limbs refuse to move.

My eyes slip closed.

No.

I just got freedom, i won't give up so easily.

I shove up towards the surface forcing my eyes open and break it. I gasp for air staring around myself for a moment through my left eye I can spot an island, or maybe it's just my imagination of a dot.

I'm not sure.

Another wave smacks against me and before I can get good enough grip above the water the board I was using as support minutes ago smacks me in the side of my head.

My vision swirls and I'm again sucked under the waves. I struggle towards the surface but I can't find it, for all I know I could be going further under water. I don't have enough air! I struggle to hold my breath but it's impossible, the need for air is growing.

My mouth slips open and water starts to surge in where air was. I cough but only swallow more.

My ribs start to ache and after a moment they start to burn like someone is taking each rib and snapping them one by one taking their sweet time. My vision swims before my eyes slip closed.

I let the water take me.

000o000

(Dagur POV)

The Night Fury stops roughly ten feet in front of us growling murderously.  
A Night Fury.

They do exist!

Focus. Torunn draws his sword and the dragon in response snarls. It's back is arched and it's leaning into the ground wings outstretched as if to make itself bigger. I know of no man that can say they've survived a NIght Fury attack, let alone seen the dragon.

Elusive and deadly.

"Dagur!" Torunn yells in warning. I snap away from my thoughts half a second to late. THe dragon pounces on me and I go tumbling onto my back, Hiccup rolling across the ground a few feet away. The Night Fury snarls at my face before leaping off of my chest onto Hiccup.

Are you serious! We finally get the stupid teen and the dragon has to murder him right now!

I scramble to my feet and grab my axe as Torunn moves next to me his sword is shaking in his hand. He's terrified.

The Night Fury growls lowly at us. My eyebrows meet in confusion.

He's growling at _us_.

His attention is on _us._

Not _Hiccup._

The dragon...is over Hiccup's limp body as if he's _protecting_ him. No. That's ridiculous, the Night Fury's probably just planning to get rid of us first, then deal with Hiccup. But if I could kill it, then I would be the first person in the entire Archipelago. The first person to slay the deadly Night Fury; the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"Do you have another weapon?" I demand through clenched teeth at Torunn. His voice fails him and he shakes his head. I grit my teeth in silent frustration before with a quick movement I rip the sword from his grasp and roll forward smashing the Night Fury over the head with the flat end of my blade. I move to shove the sword through it's chest but the dragon manages to avoid the strike.

It stares at me slightly glazed like it's vision is spinning and I smack it over the head again with the axe. The dragon growls angrily at me and stumbles forward slightly. I give a half glance at Hiccup again before ramming the Night Fury's head with the axe again. The dragon groans before collapsing next to Hiccup's lax body.

Yes!

I raise the sword. "Say buh bye, little dragon!" I taunt and start to slide the sword down. A hand grabs my forearm halting the descent and rage bubbles through me. I rip my hand from Torunn's grasp and look at the man, "How dare you!" I yell and he backs down for a moment then shakes his head.

"No, Dagur, look!" He exclaims and points at the dragon's back. I wipe water from my eyes with the back of my hand and blink in surprise.

"Is that a-" I start.

"Saddle. Yes." Torunn says and I follow the saddle towards the tail. The dragon is crippled. Someone was riding it. And I think I know who. Both me and Torunn's gaze turn down towards Hiccup. He's bloody crazy.

"Think about it," Torunn says quietly, "If you can get the dragon conquered and you could ride it...you'd be a terrifying chief, brother." Torunn finishes. I stare at him for a moment. The title sounds slightly off despite how true it is. Torunn is my younger brother but we've seldom seen each other. He's right though.

 _Conquer_ the Night Fury.

 _Ride a Night Fury._

I cackle slightly and hand the man his sword, "You're right Torunn. We'll take the dragon and conquer it." I agree and Torunn grabs Hiccup's limp tied arms dragging the teen off the ground and I smile. "Now come, we're going to need some help to bring our prize home with us."

000o000

Nearly an hour later, I toss Hiccup into a cell. After gathering around five Berserkers we were able to drag the Night Fury to the boats. The dragon, chained to the ship and muzzled is on the deck of our lead ship.

Hiccup groans slightly but doesn't do anything else to indicate he felt the toss. I turn and slam the door shut chuckling to myself slightly before quickly moving through the cell block towards the deck of the of the ship.

Clashing metal and the smell of smoke even through the rain is visible from where I stand. As I watch the forest, Berserkers, being pushed back by the Berkians start to appear. All part of the strategy, let Berk think they've won but we've taken their heir and now we have a Night Fury.

"RETREAT!" My father yells and the Berserkers and Dragon Hunters spin around racing towards the boats, they quickly pile up in the boats and we push of the beach as the Berkian's cheer wildly.

"Good to be going home, right?" Torunn asks and I smirk slightly and lean against the railing of the boat.

"It is." I agree the glee in my voice isn't hard to spot. Now all we have to do is kill the teen and Berk will be ours.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Heads up, Heathers NOT dead. :) *Shakes head back and forth* Toothless wasn't even planned to be in this chapter. Way to go T! Inserting yourself! XD**

 **Please review! :)**


	8. Heritage

**Authors Note: I liiiiivvvveeee! :D Sorry guys! These last few days have been crazy! Finding time to breathe has been a struggle. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Heritage

(Heather POV)

Darkness. Cold. Wet.

Limbs tired, head aches, breathing hurts. Something under fingers. Cold. Shivering. Nothing.

Cold, lungs ache. Voices, muffled.

Cold.

Lungs ache.

"Whoa! There's a person right there!"

"I can see that you muttonhead."

"Can you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

I cough slightly and everything regains feeling as I slip from half consciousness. There's no rain. Where am I?

I cough again this time water slips from the edges of my mouth, "Take it easy." A nasally voice commands.

I jump at the sound and snap my eyes open blinking at the sudden light. Shadowed sand lays around me on a beach water is lapping against my feet. The air is thick with the smell of smoke and sea water.

I sit up nearly collapsing backwards on my elbows again before a hand catches my shoulder. No! I couldn't have washed ashore the very island I was trying to leave! Right?

I rip away from the grasp and look. Two people stand in front of me. Identical twins I'd guess, fraternal, but identical. I cough a few more times and wipe water away from the edges of my mouth and the two watch me like I'm some sort of interesting bird; If they get to close, I'll flee.

"Wh-where am I?" I croak my voice come out as scratchy and hurts my throat as I speak. The two share a look before the one on the left speaks: "Berk."

Berk...Berk..Berk... I try to connect the name to an island, any island some sort of trading post but come up with nothing.

"Who are you?" The one on the right asks staring at me.

I bite my lip for a moment. I don't think I can trust them. Berk doesn't even sound like a real place.

"RUFFNUT, TUFFNUT!" A female voice roars and I turn my head in her direction as a young female teen and two boys run down the beach towards the two...Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "WE HAVE TO-" The female voice stops dead and several pairs of feet stop. My ears are ringing and it's almost painful.

It's cold.

"Who is that?" The same voice demands and I turn my head tirely to the person. A young blonde teenager stands in front of me, her bangs cover her left eye and her shirt is blue with a spiked skirt. Her head is wrapped in several bandages but the head injury doesn't seem to bother her. Next to her is the two boys, one of them is blonde, large and looks confused and concerned. The second is staring at me his eyes wide, his black hair is longer than the others but not as long as the blonds.

"Dunno." The first one answers and they all turn to look back at me.

"Who are you?" The girl asks and I bite my lip heavily for several long moments before releasing a breath.

"Heather."

"Heather?" The girl repeats.

"What happened?" The large boy asks. I look around myself for a moment at the wooden planks hanging around the beach spread out in no pattern. Most of the boat isn't even visible. My axe is still strung to my back but my hair is loose and still wet and hanging at my waist. I'm soaking and so is my horn and anything else from waist down.

"I crashed." I answer in the best motto tone I can.

"You're by yourself?" The boy asks again and I snort softly. I've always been by myself. I'm destined to be alone.

"I am." I say and get to my feet shakily. When I place pressure on my right foot my eyes squeeze shut in pain and I nearly fall forward on my face before a hand grabs my shoulders.

"Whoa. Looks like you didn't come out unscatched." The girl notes staring at me for a moment. "Come on," She commands and swings my hand over her shoulder and starts to drag me forward. My head is spinning to much for me to protest.

"Where are we going?" I croak.

"The village." The girl answers and after a moment she gives me a half glance, "Astrid." She says and I look up at her.

"What?"

"I'm Astrid. That's the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, then Fishlegs and Snotlout." She says jerking her head in their general direction as she calls out their names. Oh. Right. I shake my head slightly to clear my spinning vision and limb in sync with Astrid's brisk pace.

The two siblings move up on Astrid's other side. "So what was so important?" Ruffnut? Asks.

Astrid shakes her head, "Nothing. It was nothing. Heather, what island are you from?" Astrid asks turning her divided attention towards me. I hiss through my teeth softly as I press against my right leg a stab of pain running through my entire right calf.

"Tijina." I answer through gritted teeth.

"Tijina?" Fishlegs echoes, "That's pretty far from here."

"You don't say." I mutter visions of the water surging around me running through my head. I close my eyes and let out a long breath to calm myself. Note to self: learn how to swim before you make a break for it from this island. I don't have any plans to stay. If I do, Tijina might track me down. I have high doubts they'll actually come after me, but I'm paranoid.

I'm leaving as soon as humanly possible.

"So you crashed a ship into the beach?" Snotlout asks jumping next to me. I raise an eyebrow. It's that not obvious. I'm not in a talkative mood. I really wish everyone would just leave me alone.

"Unless it flew there itself." I grumble. Maybe this is all just a hallucination from when I got my head whacked against that log. I'm still in the ocean, drowning. But this feels so real, the pain racing through my chest and leg tell me that they strongly disagree with my theory. Gee, thanks.

"So later, I can give you a tour of the island. You and me. You know my uncle's the chief." He adds puffing out his chest as if trying to be impressive. Astrid rolls her eyes and I bristle slightly. I've had enough with chieftan children, related to the chief at all.

I take another glance around the teens, "So you're the heir?" I ask. No one pops out ot me as a heir or heiress. Nigra made sure everyone knew her position in the tribe. Snotlout rolls his eyes.

"No. My cousin, Hiccup is. But he isn't exactly around to…" Snotlout trails off a look of slightly panic racing across his face but it's quickly buried by a smug smile. Hic-cup? Hiccup. Sounds impressive. Wait. Is he dead?

"Where is he?" I ask and they all go silent, Astrid's face passing over with an expression of anger, hurt, and worry before it's quickly buried behind nothing short of emotionless. The silence is so thick if I dropped a pin, it would have hurt my ears.

"Not here." Astrid finally says through gritted teeth. The walk towards the village is painful and quiet. I think I've struck a cord unintentionally. Apparently Hiccup's fate isn't something they wish to discuss openly.

I wonder what happened to him.

We enter the village and I blink several times in shock. Half the buildings are burned or smoking and people are rushing through the town carrying long logs and tools repairing the ones that aren't on fire anymore. Arrows stick onto several pieces of wood, smoke feels the air and it makes my lungs ache worse.

This village recently underwent an attack. That much is clear.

"Astrid!" A voice shouts and a younger girl still topping me by age by at least five years shoves through two burly Vikings long bright red hair sticking up in all angles. "You're not supposed to be moving around. You're head injury isn't something to be taken lightly." The girl says and glares at Astrid.

The girl returns it with equal force, "There are more important things going on right now." She hisses and I almost want to pull away from her from how cold she sounds.

"Astrid." The woman argues, "I want you to lay down at least for today than you can proceed with your stunts." She says and Astrid's upper lip curls in annoyance but she doesn't protest. The girl turns and takes a step back in shock as she sees me.

"Wha-I-Whose this?" She demands gesturing towards me.

"Heather." Snotlout answers before anyone else can.

"We found her on the beach." Tuffnut -maybe Tuffnut- answers before the woman can open her mouth to speak. "Shipwreck."

"Oh," The woman mouths and stares at me with an almost pity. "Since my patient is gone-" She casts a hard glare at Astrid as she says this before returning her gaze towards me. "-I can take her. Come on."

The woman weaves through the streets with a commanding stride and Astrid has to practically drag me to keep up with her pace. My thoughts are a blurry mess and I can't fully process any before they run away again.

In all honesty it isn't making my headache any better.

I daze off slightly. My hand brushes over my horn and my thoughts turn to my parents. My birth parents. I'd never really considered my step parents to be them, more like a pair of guardians that didn't like me.

I don't have any memories of my parents beyond a few blurry memories. A pair of electric green eyes, red hair leaning over me. Booming laughter, a gentle voice and the horn. According to my guardians, it was given to me by my birth mother before she abandoned me. Leaving me on their island without so much as a note.

Even with that knowledge, it comforts me sometimes. But she she gave me up because she didn't want me. Nigra is starting to sound right. _'But I can see why. Who would want an abnormal freak for a daughter?'_ She's right though. My own birth parents didn't want me.

"Hey! Earth to sea girl!" The voice snaps me from my thoughts and I shake my head slightly looking up. The scenery is completely different. I'm in some sort of giant hall with tapestries hanging down ever fifteen feet or so. Several of the embodied signs match the one on my horn. Weird. To my left is the teens, on my right is a row of cots most of them empty but a few have sleeping maybe unconscious men and woman.

I snap my gaze forward towards the woman who yelled at Astrid as she stares at me for a long moment, "Snotlout, Fishlegs go grab the chief. I think he should know about her." The woman commands and the two scamper off leaving the twins, Astrid me and the woman.

"Tye." The woman says after a moment and holds out her hand for me to shake. I stare at it like it's grown another set of fingers. Tye, spotting the glance shakes her head slightly before pulling her hand back. "Right."

"H-Heather." I manage to gasp from my suddenly tight throat.

Tye stares at me for another long moment before she looks down and grabs a roll of bandages at my feet. My limbs feel suddenly frozen and I watch in an almost trance as Tye rips of my boot and rolls up the pant leg revealing a long bleeding and scabbed over scrape down the back of my calf.

I grimace and look down at my lap. My raven hair falls in front of my face and after a moment I let out a breath and gather the long strands pulling it over my left shoulder and begin to braid it.

"On the plus side, the salt water prevented infection. How long were you in the water?" Tye asks. She mutters the first part staring at my leg before looking up at me.

I shrug, "I'm not sure. I wasn't conscious for most of it." I admit.

Tye's eyes linger on me momentarily before she returns to wrapping my leg. I purse my lips and try to keep my focus off of the injury. I'm not sure how I'll get out of here. I can't swim and most of the island's fleet was destroyed, unless I plan on making a raft I'm as stuck here as the residents.

Tye finshes wrapping the gauze then turns to Astrid, checks her head cises the girl for wandering off and then walks off to tend to another patient.

The Great Hall's doors are thrown open and Fishlegs and Snotlout walked in followed by a large figure. He's seven feet tall in the least and is a standard Viking with bright red hair and a crazy beard with braids wound through the hairs. Snotlout and Fishlegs lead him towards me and as they walk forward I feel myself silently cowering under the man.

He's enormous, a single fist could probably snap all of my ribs.

Just try to stay on his good side.

"Heather, right?" He asks. His tone is gruff but there's a softer tone to it. As if he's trying his best to be patient with me. My words fall me and If I open my mouth the most I'll do is let it hang like a gaping fish. Instead, I nod.

"Stoick Haddock, chief of Berk." Stoick says and gives a brisk nod at his statement. "You'll probably be staying here awhile lass, our fleet isn't exactly in the best condition to take you home." He says and I shake my head a sudden fear grasping at my insides.

"I don't want to go back." I say quietly. My voice sounds ghostly.

Stoick stares at me for a little, this time it feels as if his deep green eyes will bore through my very insides. His gaze rests on my horn and his eyes widen for a long moment as he stares at it, I'm sure if he'd been holding anything it would have slipped from his fingers.

"Where did you get that?" He demands pointing towards said object. I look down at it anyway, pulling it off my belt and look up at him, "Did you steal it?" He questions his gaze serious and almost threatening.

"N-no."

"Where did you get it?" He repeats. What is with your sudden interest in my horn!? It is just a horn no a magical weapon.

"My mother." I answer trying to keep my voice steady but failing, "She gave it to me before setting my adrift at sea."

Stoick stares at me for a long moment, "Can I see it." He asks hesitantly. My fingers curl around the edges of the wood. What if he doesn't give it back. Then you'll make him give it back. I slowly give him the object and he flips it staring at the symbol engraven on the wood before looking up at me.

"I knew your mother." He says quietly and stares down at the wood not meeting my eyes.

I brush my hair back from my face, "You did?" I ask in surprise. I do have ties to Berk? How have I never even heard of the island then? Stoick nods and a small pressure begins to build up in my chest, similar to before I let the ocean grasp me however long it was ago.

I ignore it.

This is more important.

"Yes." Stoick says and then hands me back the horn his fingers brushing over mine for a moment. He holds my gaze so many emotions rushing through his gaze I can't place it down to just one, excited and hopeful would be my best guess. "She was my wife."

My thoughts skid to horrific halt. The pressure in my lungs fades to the background.

My ears ring, my heart skips a beat.

 _Wife_.

My _mother_ was his _wife._

 _Stoick the Vast is my father!?_

How do I know he's not lying!? What if this is some sort of joke!? But it's not...because the seal on my horn is on the tapestries around me. Berk. I have a family, a father...I'm not alone. _I have a family._

I meet his gaze sucking in a breath releasing it shakily unsteadily and at that moment the pressure in my lungs becomes unbearable. I meet Stoick's gaze staring at him with shock as he gives me a soft smile.

"Welcome home." He says silently. The Great Hall is dead silent and I give a choking gasp my lungs starting to feel crushed, pressured and like a red hot iron bar is being pressed against them.

"I can't breathe." I gasp and my breaths come out as shaky and unfilling.

"It's alright, it's a lot to take in." Stoick says gently and I shake my head and the pain intensifies until I can't suck in air. I'm choking. I can't breathe. I'm going to die. Help! Someone help! My voice fails me and I hitch air for several moments before finally managing to gasp.

 _"I can't breathe!"_

* * *

 **Authors Note: *Talks in a very official sounding voice* After a near drowing experience and you've 'got all the water out', you can still drown up to twenty four hours after because your body can still have some water left, stored in your lungs. :) Heather has learned this the hard way. Ah, science. Its amazing. :)**

 **Please review!**


	9. Windshear

**A/N: Hey! So I'm just gonna also say in here, I changed my name to Artwing7. :)**

 **Sorry for the wait and any spelling errors I missed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Windshear

(Heather POV)

Water pours from my lungs.

"Where is Tye!" Stoick shouts getting to his feet and looking around for the healer. My vision is spinning and my head is pulsing. "TYE!" Stoick roars his voice is muffled. I'm drowning! I can't breathe. I finally find my family, my _birth_ family and now I'm going to die. Frustration rushes in merging with the panic.

Hands press against my ribs suddenly, pushing me back onto the cot and press. My ribs groan in protest but the water stuck in my lungs is released into my throat. I cough spilling the liquid towards the floor.

My vision clears and the hands draw back muffled voices shouting at each other but I don't try to understand what they're saying. When my lungs have released all the water and I'm dry heaving and my throat aches my vision slowly returns to normal. My hearing resumes normal speeds and sound and I let out a shaky breath.

I'm leaning left both hands pressed against the ground. With low groan I slowly turn forward again sitting up. Stoick and Tye stand over me, the chief's eyebrows touching. Tye lets out a breath and meets my gaze, "You should be good now, just take it easy." She commands and pats my upper arm before wandering off.

"W...what happened?" I croak staring up at Stoick wiping water from my mouth with the back of my hand.

Stoick's hands twitch like he wants to reach out towards me but he doesn't. "Tye says that your body took in a lot of water when you nearly drowned and you didn't get it all out until now." Stoick explains.

I nod and look up at my father. _My father._

The words seem odd. My brain can't wrap around it. I've been by myself for fifteen years...suddenly having a family is both amazing and feels me with panic. What if they don't like me and send me away?

"Heather," Stoick says gently, trying to regain my attention. I look up at him meeting his eyes. Green, like mine. "Do you think you can walk?" He asks. I give a tired nod and push up with my hands stumbling to my feet slightly. I nearly fall flat on my face and Stoick's hands wrap around my shoulder pushing me upright.

"Thanks." I say and bite my lip slightly. The word 'dad' lingers on my tongue but I swallow it. I don't know if he likes to be addressed as father or dad or just his name. My step parents took their first name and nothing else.

Stoick draws his hands back and starts to move forward. Where he plans on going I don't know but I'm more than happy to leave the Great Hall. It's filled with people and it's making my insides squirm.

"Where have you been. I looked everywhere for you when you were taken by a babe." Stoick says and looks back at me. Taken. I was kidnapped? My mother didn't drop me off on the shore of Tijina because she didn't want me.

A feeling builds up inside me I haven't felt for so long it's foreign.

Hope.

"I-I was on Tijina." I say answering Stoick's earlier question. He pushes open the Great Hall's door and gestures for me to walk through it. I do so and he moves after me.

"Tijina." Stoick mutters darkly under his breath. "They'll learn it was foolish of them to take my child." Stoick growls under his breath and I bite my upper lip staring at the man. My mother has passed on Stoick said 'she was my wife' not is. I never even knew her.

The thought upsets me slightly but I don't mention anything looking at Stoick as he moves through the village heading for one of the still intact houses. "The Hofferson's are staying with us until we get most of the village rebuilt but you'll be staying here." Stoick says and gestures towards the house.

We scale a small hill and my leg aches but I mention nothing the bubbling worry digging through my veins taking control of all my thoughts. I suck in a breath and then release it. Stoick steps into the building and I follow after him. A fire is burning in the center merrily and there's a staircase on my left leading towards a loft the house is ridiculously clean with most of the weapons stuffed on the right corner.

"Sit, I want to know where you've been doing." Stoick commands and gestures towards the bench next to the table. I sit stiffly and Stoick sits down on a chair looking eager, like a child at Snoggletog.

Silence follows.

I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. The whole I was an outcast my entire life and everyone on the island hated me and most of them were more than happy to tease and bully me. I'm sure that will go over extremely well.

"Sir, what happened to your island?" I ask hesitantly. If I play it right, I won't have to answer anything.

Stoick's gaze flashes with multiple things, anger, frustration, hate though it lingers on panic and sadness mashed together. "Berserk attacked us." He answers his fingers curling into fists, "They wiped out nearly our entire fleet leaving only a few fish boats. They had a new ally, they were stronger than we were." Stoick says and rubs his beard for a moment.

I bring my right leg up towards the bench and rub the injured area subtly. Astrid mentioned a heir...do I have a sibling? "They took your heir." I comment and Stoick looks up at me.

"How do you know that?" He demands and I glance towards the door for a moment.

"Astrid told me." I answer and he nods.

"Yes. My son-your brother, Hiccup." He says and lets out a warry sigh suddenly looking so much older than he is.

My brother.

I have a sibling!

I look up at Stoick, they took Hiccup...I was so close to having my full family and they ripped it from my grasp! I let out a long breath looking up at Stoick again, "Where do you think he is?"

000o000

"Can't sleep?" The voice pulls me from my scattered thoughts and I look up towards the figure as they move towards me. I look up at him. Stoick moves towards me and I give a soft shrug before returning to staring forward.

Berk is dark and only a few patrols are wandering through the streets giving a source of light. The air still smells thickly of smoke and the sea. The waves lap against the island creating soft crashes into the burned docks and the ground is cold stiff and has a distinct feel of rough.

I'm watching Berk from the hill next to Stoick's house trying to clear my thoughts. Dinner had gone by quickly where the Hofferson's joined us before we grouped together and sleeping arrangements were made.

I couldn't rest. My mind is a blur of thoughts whirring by too fast for me to return to sleep.

I slipped out the window and have been trying to clear them for about two or three hours. It's maybe two or three in the morning. I'm not exactly sure. Stoick being my father is slowly settling in.

Stoick sits down next to me and there's silence for several long moments, "What's nagging at ya?" He asks and I look up at him. He's been trying to get me to talk all day, like he wants me to pour out my entire life story to him in one breath. I can't...I just don't trust him enough yet.

I give another sigh before rubbing my upper arms, "I'm just accepting everything. I wish I could've met Hiccup." I admit quietly. Seen him, he's my brother. And as I recently learned my twin brother. We're twins! How have I never heard of my own family's island before?

Stoick nods and looks forward, "Aye, Berserk will pay for the treachery thev'e done against us."

There's a long pause of silence.

"When you and Hiccup were born," Stoick begins in a soft voice, I look up towards him the endless fiddling of my fingers coming to a close. "Both me and your mother feared you wouldn't make it. Hiccup wouldn't stop shaking and crying out, he was sickly and the healers told us he wouldn't last the night but your mother refused to separate you two. And when you two were together, you took Hiccup into your arms and held him tight. He didn't cry the rest of the night." Stoick finishes and looks down at me, "It was the last time I ever saw you until now."

I was kidnapped a few days after my birth!?

I look up towards him and open my mouth to respond when a thump sounds behind both of us. I tense before looking back my spine going rigid. Stoick echoes me and sucks in a breath before getting to his feet and drawing his sword slowly.

The Razorwhip watches his hands move and hisses lowly.

I watch it for several seconds, why does this dragon seem so...familiar. It's a dragon not a person-oh, no! No, no, no, no, no,no!

It's the Razorwhip.

The on I released on Tijina, the one I felt the pain with.

 _The_ dragon.

If Stoick hurts it it'll hurt me to. I leap to my feet and stare at the chief, "Heather, get back to the house." He commands calmly. Fire is ignited in his eyes however.

"No, Stoick wait-" I start the words tumbling from my mouth and merging as a long stuttering mixture of sounds.

"Heather," Stoick says and draws the sword pointing it out towards the green eyed dragon.

The Razorwhip hisses and snaps its tail out several of the long shards poking towards the sky. Panic swirls through my insides and Stoick rushes forward with a war cry. The Razorwhip gives a low growl before rearing up to meet the large Viking chief.

Before my brain fully connects my legs to it, I throw myself forward between the two species, this could end my life, I'm fully aware of that well Stoick wouldn't hurt me the Razorwhip is a dragon. A sworn enemy of Vikings.

Stoick comes to a skidding halt, "Heather!" He cries in frustration, "Get out of the way." He commands his voice firm. He looks down at me and I'm once again reminded by just how much he towers over me.

I hear the Razorwhip come come down onto all it's legs again. "No, you don't understand-" I try again.

"Heather, I've had enough of this." He says and looks towards the dragon again the hold on his sword tightening.

The Razorwhip growls lowly before a gust of air puffs up behind me. My heart leaps into my throat suddenly as I'm ripped from solid ground and thrown into the air. The Razorwhip's claws tighten around my shoulders and I let out a long scream.

"HEATHER!" Stoick shouts and I look back at him and the ground quickly disappearing beneath my feet.

My throat runs dry.

Another scream escapes my throat as the Razorwhip gains air.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

The prison is dark, damp, cold and smells oddly of rotting feet.

It's about ten feet in every direction and no amount of pushing, shoving, or aggressively glaring budges the door in the slightest.

My head pulses behind my skull like being split down the middle then ripped apart for good measure. I don't know exactly how long it's been since my capture and where I am exactly. For all I know we could still be on a boat but I highly doubt that. The ground hasn't rocked beneath my feet but without my sight, it's impossible to my exact location.

I have absolutely no idea where I am.

It's driving me mad.

"Oi! Useless!" The voice draws me from my thoughts and I don't shift my position. I'm currently leaning against a wall my legs tucked in close to my chest as I rest my head on my knees. I've been sitting like this for a long time and my legs went numb a while ago.

"I know you're awake." The voice persists. I place it in a heartbeat a very unwilling heartbeat.

Torunn.

I lift my head not bothering to pretend to look in his direction. "What a fine observation." I say sarcastically before returning to my previous position. I've let myself slip into defeat, the chances of my father coming after me are slim extremely slim. Snotlout is heir and they'll probably have to rebuild and the time it would take to rebuild a fleet big enough would be roughly a month.

It's also nearing winter which doesn't help the situation in the slightest. It's going to be a long few months.

The cell door creaks but I still don't shift the pulsing ache behind my head is enough to keep me firmly rooted. "Get up." Torunn commands and grabs my forearm dragging me to my feet. I bite back a thin cry of pain as my headache increases at the sudden movement.

Torunn grabs my arms and slaps a pair of shackles onto each wrist before shoving me forward. As if the chains are needed. I'm not going very far. I stumble as exit the cell but manage to regain my balance. "What do you want?" I hiss exasperation running through me.

Torunn keeps one hand firmly on my shoulder as he steers me through and to wherever he has in mind, "Your little dragon friend needs some persuading." Torunn answers leaning in close to my ear.

I still.

My thoughts skid to a halt.

I blink several times.

No.

No, no, no, no, no!

They have _Toothless!?_

Torunn gives my shoulder a hard shove and I stagger forward a few steps, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I say clenching my fists. Maybe if I play dumb they'll let Toothless go. I inwardly kick at the thought, of course they won't. Toothless is a _Night Fury._ The only way they're letting him go is if it's to death.

"Drop the act. You trained the stupid thing. It isn't cooperating, eating or doing anything but sitting there. Dagur suggests that we give it a little encouragement." Torunn says and I squeeze my eyes shut at that. I disagree with that plan.

"You have me, that's what you wanted right? Let Too-the Night Fury go." I say correcting myself mid sentence.

Torunn lets out a laugh, "Not a chance."

000o000

(Dagur POV)

Step, snarl. Repeat.

This is going _nowhere!_

I let out a long annoyed breath as I throw myself backwards to avoid the Night Fury's teeth ripping apart my fingers. Even with a muzzle the dragon is working wonders. Why won't the stupid thing just listen to me? If Hiccup blind runt he is can control it without so much as lifting a finger, why can't I?

The Night Fury gives another low growl glaring at me through slitted eyes. "Respect me," I growl through clenched teeth pointing my axe out at the dragon, "'else I'll wear you as a hat."

The Night Fury continues to stare. The dragon's been in our possession for about three days now and so far has refused to do anything but wither plants with its glare. It's chained around its left foreleg at the edge of the cell and around it's neck. Unmovable but still deadly.

We should reach Berserk by late tonight or early tomorrow morning then we can really get this conquering going. Two pairs of footsteps ring through the hallway of the cell block and I look up as I hear Hiccup and Torunn's voices. The dragon hunters hanging around jump into alert and I roll my eyes softly.

"Torunn, I really think this is a bad idea, Night Furies are deadly. You really should just let it go before it takes someone's hand off." Hiccup says announcing his presence. Oh, so Torunn was right that he'd be awake by now.

The axe over the head was a little more heavy than it should've been. Oh well, he's not dead.

"We're not letting the dragon go." Torunn says, he sounds irritated.

The two move into view. The dragons snarls lesson slightly as they move into his field of vision before he begins to fight against the chains. His struggles cause both teens to lift their heads and Hiccup stills.

Annnnd there it is. "Well, don't be shy Hiccup. Calm it down enough that we can get somewhere." I command and move towards the cell door I shove the key into the lock and open the door moving out of it. Torunn releases Hiccup's shoulders and shoves the teen forward. He stumbles over his feet and nearly face plants without his hands to steady him.

Manacled behind his back, I give Torunn an impressed look. Hiccup probably would've freed the dragon had his hands been of free use.

Hiccup sits there for a moment before his blind eyes land on Toothless perfectly and Hiccup staggers towards the dragon looking disoriented. He falls to his knees in front of the Night Fury looking at ease.

Instead of trying to rip his head off like I half expect the dragon to react it bows its head and Hiccup murmurs something to it. My jaw falls slack slightly. "How is are you doing that?" I ask moving towards the cell door. The Night Fury looks up at me and snarls. Hiccup turns his head in my direction blind eyes boring into mine.

I take a step back shaking my head slightly. Torunn snickers slightly, "You're afraid of the dragon, Dagur?" he asks giving me a half glance. No. I'm not it's not that it's just I'll never be used to how it looks.

"I'm not afraid of the Night Fury." I say and give a soft roll of my eyes. "Well, that was fun, you two," I say and turn my gaze towards the dragon hunters sitting uselessly in the corner. "Take Hiccup back to his cell, we'll make docking on Berserk soon."

The two hunters move forward and I step back Torunn doing the same, the two step into the cell and Hiccup's entire spine goes rigid the Night Fury letting out a long snarl. "Toothless you need to calm down," Hiccup says his voice is quiet but I manage to catch it.

Toothless.

That thing is not _toothless._

A dragon hunter grabs Hiccup's forearm and he twitches but gives no other indication of discomfort. The Night Fury, _Toothless_ however starts to fight against the chains more aggressively. The dragon hunter drags Hiccup to his feet. "It'll be okay, I'll get us out of this, I promise." Hiccup says his tone urgent.

"It's not going anywhere and neither are you." I assure. The dragon hunters drag the teen from the cell and he suddenly looks his age instead of years older. He's what, fifteen? Sixteen maybe. Hiccup turns his head back to look at his dragon probably but his gaze lands on mine. His shoulders slump, he knows I'm right.

The dragon snarls.

The hunters drag the Haddock off.

Torunn snickers but I remain slightly frozen.

I shake my head, but that doesn't rid the feeling of sudden doubt running through my mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try and update again this week. :) Please review!**


	10. Opened Eyes

**A/N: Sorry this is rushed. Like really rushed. I'm also pretty tired so if its terrible that's why. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Opened Eyes

(Dagur POV)

Books.

I've never liked books.

I'm more of a why read stuff about how to do stuff?

This however is necessary. I can't get my brain off of Hiccup and that Night Fury no matter what I do, axe throwing, fighting anything, nothing is working. Books aren't as rare as they used to be through the archipelago but they aren't the most common thing ever. I am extremely bored of staring at the paper, I can't even read because my brain is so distant.

With a tired groan I stand and close the book throwing it onto the desk of my father's office. One of the few places without people currently. The leather skids across the desk several things flying off and fluttering towards the ground with non existent wings.

Rolling my eyes in irritation, I move forward and grab the several pieces of paper off of the ground. I slam them onto the wood and remove my hands when a older piece catches my attention. It's the last peace treaty with Berk. My eyebrows meet. Why is that out?

Glancing towards the door to make sure it's closed, I turn and grab the yellowing paper quickly scanning the text usual boring stuff, yada, yada. I'm about to put it back down when a paragraph towards the bottom catches my attention. My name.

 _...As agreed by both Stoick the Vast and Oswald the Agreeable, as neither of them have a daughter, the two chief's will raise the other's son to stop the bloodshed. Torunn Topin will reside on Berk until he is twenty and Dagur Haddock will be the same. When they're old enough the two heirs will return to their own lands peace restored among us..._

 _Stoick the Vast chief of Berk, Oswald the Agreeable chief of Berserk_

No.

No.

No.

This isn't real.

This can't be.

My knees give out and I collapse holding the older paper tightly in my right hand.

But if Stoick the Vast is my father, my birth father that would make me and Hiccup... _brothers._

I leap to my feet. This has to be fake, some sort of hoax. I clutch the paper tightly and rip open the door to the study racing into the hallway. Every part of me wants to reject this but there's some small tiny part of me that declares it makes perfect sense.

Oswald had raised me but it always felt like something was off. When we visited Berk I was always encouraged to be as nasty as humanly possible. Stoick's gaze had always held disappointment or sorrow. I'm eighteen, did they seriously think that over twenty years. Twenty years that nothing would slip.

Clearly.

This has to be a joke.

It's like getting stabbed multiple times. Everything I've known and held onto my entire life is crumbling. The change is uncontrollable. I'm a Berkian. I'm Stoick the Vast, our enemy's _son. Child, the heir._

I tear into the War Council room the words blurting from my mouth before I register them fully, "Am I Stoick's son?"

Viggo, Oswald and Ryker are having a meeting, proposing how best to start the conquering past Berk, I'm not supposed to be here but this is more important then how to take control of the archipelago.

He's been lying to me.

For eighteen years.

 _Eighteen years._

Best way to keep a captive prisoner, don't let them know they're in a prison.

The room is immediately silent, all heads turning to look at me. Oswald stares at me for a moment his eyebrows knitting together, "What?" He asks.

I release the side of the door and move forward towards him lifting up the peace treaty, "I'm Stoick's son, aren't I?" I demand and watch his expression carefully. His eyes flash with surprise then panic before returning to blank.

After a moment he moves forward and takes the paper from me. He looks up at me, "Where did you get this?"

"Your study." I answer clenching my fists, my eyes narrow, "It's true isn't it? You've been keeping me prisoner here for eighteen years." I say lowly.

"No, you chose to stay here, Dagur. You could've left at any time." Oswald returns.

We hold each other's gaze.

"I told you to burn that," Viggo states behind Oswald. I look up at the man annoyance riding through me. This isn't exactly his problem is it? Did he just learn that everything he's been built on, people he's respected are all fake?

Oswald turns paper clenched tightly in his fist, "I didn't think he'd find it."

"Still, the result of your foolish action is horrendous, Oswald." Viggo says cooly, "If I can't trust you to burn a single piece of paper, how will you lead us into battle?" The man's hand moves towards his sword and Oswald's attention is focused on him.

"This does not affect my ability to lead, Viggo." Oswald says shaking the paper. Viggo moves towards the man, grabs the paper from his hands and shakes his head.

"You no longer suit my game board." With that said, Viggo lifts his sword and plunges it through Oswald's chest.

"No!" The word comes out as a choked yell in my throat as Viggo pulls back his blade. The paper flutters from Oswalds finger tips hitting the ground moments before he does. I race towards the man and skid to my knees my breathing coming out ragged.

He's lied to me, betrayed me and utterly crushed my trust but he raised me. Somewhere within me this man is still my father.

"Dagur, "Oswald chokes lifting up a hand towards me, I pull back but stare at him. "It is true...You...aren't...my son...Stoick is...stoick is..." Oswald says and lets out a cough, "Dagur…" His eyes slip shut and he goes limp.

He's...dead.

I close my eyes tightly.

This isn't over yet.

Hiccup, my brother, needs me.

"Gameboard." I say after a moment repeating Viggo's earlier words. I let out a chuckle opening my eyes and looking up at the man, "Gameboard." I echo. Viggo has often mentioned his love for Maces and Talon's well we were preparing our attack on Berk he changled me to more than one game.

This is all just a game of Maces and Talons to Viggo.

And he believes he just got checkmate.

I take the deceased's chief's sword and rise to my feet looking Viggo in the eye. He stares at me unconcerned, "Dagur, you're are a reasonable man, join us and save yourself from ending like Oswald." Viggo says. A hollow laugh escapes my lips.

"Why would I do that? Hello I'm _deranged!"_ I sing the last word before whipping around and racing from the council room.

I don't stop the world around me a blur as I make for the prison, Hiccup and I just have to get out of here, Hiccup has to get out of here, if he can make it back to Berk most of Viggo's plan should crumple, the teen holds a balance unmatched in this "game."

After whacking several Berserkers and Dragon Hunters over the head I reach Hiccup's cell. I shove the sword point into the lock and quickly slam down on it. "Hiccup," I hiss looking at the dark cell for him. I spot small movement.

"What do you want?" He demands his voice tired.

"Come on, I'm here to rescue you." I say the words come off slightly awkward and I inwardly cringe, "Brother," I add as an afterthought. Hiccup stills.

"I am not your brother and you most certainly aren't here to rescue me."

"I would love to debate this with you-I really would-but the Dragon hunters have taken control of Berserk, if you don't come with me you'll be Viggo's next victim." I say in one breath. My brain isn't working right. Everything happened so fast, I was ripped from the center of my perfectly spinning platform towards the edge where one misstep and I'll go flying off.

"Sounds tragic." Hiccup says dryly.

I glance around us for a moment before sheathing my sword and stepping into the cell, "You either come willying or I drag you." I say and Hiccup suppresses a sigh before he puts his hands on either side of the wall and starts to push himself upwards when dozens of voices ring up.

"Dagur! Come out, come out!" A voice yells and I flinch slightly.

Hunting is fun when I'm the hunter, not the prey.

"Come on," I hiss to Hiccup and grab his arm tugging him to his feet. I drag the Haddock from his cell and pull him towards the hallway scanning both ways. The back entrance should be clean, I think.

"What about Toothless?" Hiccup demands quietly.

"Toothwhat-oh, right." I curse softly before pulling Hiccup forward several more feet. The blasted Night Fury. "No time, we'll come back for him later." Hiccup resists against my tugs.

"No, I am not going anywhere unless we get Toothless." He says firmly.

"Oh for the love of, fine, fine," I say and tug him towards the cell block with the Night Fury. The prison has about five hallways, four for people the other is for animals or recently, dragons. It would be incredibly hard to navigate through this with a blindfold.

My thoughts halt.

A blindfold.

Hiccup can't see anything.

This is going to be harder than I thought, unless we can magically restore his sight with a snap of fingers...our healer might be able to do something. My grandfather before he died was blind, he went to her and came back with vision again. Said that she knocked him out did something and he woke up better.

"How long have you been blind?" I ask the question suddenly popping out.

"What? Really? Now? You wanna talk about this now?" Hiccup demands. I pull him left and we enter the row of cages where his dragon is.

"I think our healer can do something, if we cna make it there before the Dragon Hunters do, she might be able to tamper with your sight." I explain and Hiccup grows silent.

"You're kidding right? I'm blind but not an idiot." He says.

"Well, splendid, try to convince your dragon not to eat me." I say and release Hiccup. I draw my sword and slam it down on the bars the metal making an echoing screech. I flinch and move forward into the cell towards the aggressive dragon.

"I just want to help you Mr. Night Fury, then you can my brother can go fly off into the sunset, okay?" I say. This is stupid, the Strike Class dragon only trusts Hiccup. I let out a breath through my nose before moving forward and breaking apart several of the chains. The Night Fury remains still looking towards where Hiccup is.

I pull of the final link and move towards the muzzle taking each side and tugging it off. Toothless rushes past me, shoving me toward the side and leaps through the cell towards Hiccup letting out a happy moan. Hiccup laughs, "I'm happy to see you to bud." He agrees rubbing the dragon on the head.

I exit the cell and we all turn our heads at footsteps.

Ryker steps into view followed by at least a dozen Dragon Hunters, "Oh, my brother's got a nerve to pick with you Dagur." Ryker says and clenches his fists.

"Run, run!" I yell and turn racing away from the hunter, I grab Hiccup's elbow along the way and drago the Haddock with me the Night Fury following.

We break away from the prison and I start to pull Hiccup towards the healer's hut Toothless in tow, "We're almost to the healer, oh this has been fun!" I say with a cackle. Hiccup slips and barely manages to right himself.

"Let's not make it a regular thing."

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

"So, can you do something about his sight? You're the best healer I know." Dagur says, he's tone is pleading, I don't recognize it. Dagur is strong, wild even not a lost dog looking for a home. There is a long moment of silence. No, there is no cure for blindness.

I gave up hope of that a long time ago.

"I know of something. There is a fifty fifty chance." The healer says finally her old voice breaking through the air like a knife. Her words process in my head.

"Wait, are you serious, you think there might be a solution?" I demand with disbelief. Gothi could do nothing, no one could do anything. I've been blind for four years the chances of my sight popping back are unbelievable.

Her wrinkled hands grab my own and I flinch slightly, "Child, I can try. I make no promises." She says and places something into my hands, "Drink this, you won't want to be awake well I operate." She says firmly. I hold the cup in my hands for a moment. Nagging doubt racing through me. What if it's poisoned or something else?

I have one chance to get back my sight. I'm not throwing that into nothingness.

I lift the cup to my lips and down the contents.

000o000

"He should be waking up now."

"We need to leave."

"I know, your time is limited I wish I could've gone faster. Take this with you. Though you are not of our tribe, Dagur. You are my chief."

"Thank you. I appreciate the kind words."

I let out a groan and lift my hand up towards my head, it's pulsing behind my fingertips and feels akin to a hammer being whacked against the skull every twenty seconds. My brain struggles to wrap around everything and after a moment memories flood back into my head. Dagur dragging me across the island, the escape, Toothless and my sudden freedom.

I jerk into a sitting position with a gasp and rip my eyes open.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I'm sorry this was rushed I'm just too tired to do anything about it. :)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Heather's Discovery

**A/N: Whoa! It has been a ridiculously long time since I updated this. Sorry! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Heather's Discovery

(Heather POV)

I'm sure if I hadn't had enough sense to make armor on Tijina, the Razorwhip's claws would have gone through my skin and wrapped around the bone. The pain, is the only thing keeping me from freaking out, I can't focus on anything but the pulsing, stinging, nerve killing ache in my shoulders. It isn't as bad as it could be, but I'm sure it isn't a pretty sight.

Another small groan of pain slips through my lips as I look forward through my blurring vision trying to see where we're going. The Razorwhip hasn't let up if anything has picked up the pace, wherever it wants to go is where it's going. Not as if I exactly had the choice to say if I wanted to come along or not.

Her wings shear through the wind with ease and the long necked dragon hearing my groan looks towards me again. I meet her piercing green acid like gaze with a scowl, but it probably resembles more of a pained grimace.

My usual smart mouth fails me and I squeeze my eyes shut not even trying to mask my pain. The Razorwhip gives a small growl, sounding eerily like, _'Little longer, hang on.'_

As if I have a choice.

My brain slips away again trying to dull the pain but unable to fall into unconsciousness. Memories flash through my head for the umpteenth time in the last twelve hours maybe more. My younger childhood mostly consists of avoiding people as I got older I was shipped off to the blacksmiths, the night the Razorwhip was captured, dragon training when I released her, the making of the axe, punching Nigra in the face…and Berk.

The island...even for the short amount I was there, feels oddly right. Like I was supposed to be there. But now…

Who knows what this Razorwhip is going to do with me. The chances of this ending well are slim.

Sudden ground beneath my limp feet snaps me from my thoughts with a wild gasp as the claws retract from around my shoulders, my feet, numb, tired and injured collapse beneath me. I let out a startled yelp before falling to my knees; my feet and leaning forward on my hands in knees.

Imminent pain spins through my shoulders as pressure is put on them and I bite my tongue to withhold a cry of pain. It ripples through my arms, my feet, my entire body. Why can't I go numb!?

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Steady breaths, Heather, you'll be fine, you've survived worse.

Like the time I thought it would be good to leap off of the house, claiming I could fly and nearly crippled myself. Or when I nearly drowned twice a few days ago.

Breathe.

I pull my eyes open looking forward my steady breathing hitching again. Light. There is so much light and it's blue, blinding and yet...oddly comforting.

I look forward taking in several breaths before slowly getting to my shaky feet struggling to keep my jaw closed. It's some sort of giant cave with long graceful spikes sculpting upwards with vegetation hanging off of it's spikes. Towards the center of the encove is a large waterfall pouring down on the biggest dragon I have ever seen in my life.

A single eye is easily as tall as I am. It's has a feather like crown with the edges tinted blue as a opposed to the rest of it's bright white body. It's terrifying and yet..oddly...graceful. I grit my teeth stumbling forward for a moment trying to intake everything at once.

My long hair falls in front of my eyes and I can't bring up enough willpower to pull the black locks away from my pale face. Dragons jump upwards around the spikes taking air, hundreds, easily over a thousand.

They aren't aggressive. A few shoot me wary looks but other than that seem perfectly fine with me being here. Next _to hundreds of dragons_.

Thor, I am so going to die!

I turn my back and they'll slice me open then feed me to their young. I'm not afraid.

I'm terrified.

I rub my upper arm turning back towards the Razorwhip, the only thing here I know. Whatever it-her purpose was for bringing me to this...nest I'm not sure. Didn't want kill me herself? No, that's not very dragon-like. But…

I shift my gaze from the Razorwhip watching the dragons glide happily around me several younger hatchlings jumping by my feet. Do I know dragons at all? This doesn't seem like the heartless, brainless beasts everyone insists they are. Wasn't I trying to defend the Razorwhip?

I don't know!

I have no idea what to do, what to say, how to act. I'm completely and utterly frozen. Shock maybe. I don't understand! The Razorwhip, seeming to sense my conflicted feelings moves forward slowly, approaching me like a skittish bird.

That's what I am.

A bird.

I never stay in once place for long.

The dragon slowly rests her silver hard metallic feeling scales against my arm and I flinch before turning to meet her green eyes. A reflection of mine, identical. She offers a soothing growl pressing against my elbow reassuringly. I tense, she's bound to rip out her teeth and chomp off my arm soon.

But she doesn't.

Maybe...maybe...dragon's aren't what we think they are. I turn towards her and rest my hand on her forehead, the cold metal scales meet my fingertips and a rush of energy races through me, something within my chest clicking. I didn't know it was missing until I felt it. A small breath of choked air slips through my lips and I turn to look back at the dragon.

She gives a slow blink of her eyes.

Instead of the monster I have been watching for several hours I see...myself.

I gently pull my hand away from the dragon staring at her for a moment with wide eyes. She gives a small dip of her head before moving forward, quietly suggesting I come with her. My feet feel rooted to place but I manage to drag them forward a few steps after the dragon.

She leads me forward towards a small overhang looking down at the giant dragon. The beast lifts it's head looking at us for a moment his gaze seeming to rip through me, shattering any metal walls I'd built up, boring through my soul.

Windshear, dips her head in greeting to the alpha and I stare at it for a moment before I offer a clumsy dip of my head. If he's some sort of royalty, I would rather not have to deal with him eating me. His gaze lingers on me for a moment more before he lets out a slow breath of air, the puff of ice tingling my skin.

The slick water freezes as soon as it touches me and a long breath of amazement escapes my pursed lips. "Whoa," I manage to breath shaking the ice from my hair and running my fingers through the tangled locks. The large dragon stares me in the eye for another moment then gives a small dip of his head.

He's...bowing...to _me?_

I'm nothing special, nothing important, just a mess-up, a disaster with legs and occasional grace. Yet _he's bowing to me._

A sudden blade to my neck makes me freeze my back going rigid with shock a rush of panic slicing through my veins, a hand snaps over my mouth ice rushing through my blood as a voice hisses, "You are not welcome here."

000o000

(Dagur POV)

Hiccup jerks forward his eyes ripping open, I whip my gaze over towards him staring at it hopefully. Tip, the healer, watches him with careful eyes her long white hair sticking out weaved with beads and a few blades. Last person who gave it a tug walked away with more pain than she did.

Hiccup blinks several times his expression, dead as ever his demeanour tense. I move forward slowly and his gaze turns towards me, "Brother?" I ask in the most patient tone I can muster in the pressure.

If we hang around here for any longer, him, me and his precious dragon will be good as dead.

"I-I…" he stutters his gaze wild.

Can see?

 _What is it!_

A sudden pounding on the door makes us both jump, "OPEN UP!" Ryker roars. Oh Thor. This is it. Tip's sword shoves against my back and she grabs Hiccup's arm pulling him to his feet.

"Go." She commands.

I stare at her dully my mouth gaping like a fish.

"MADAM!"

"Go!"

"But-" I start to protest.

"I will be fine, chief. Go!" Tip roars shoving me and Hiccup towards the back door, she grabs a satchel stuffed with supplies into Hiccup's arms before moving towards the door.

My nerves jump and I grab my sword from off of a small desk before grabbing my little brother's shoulder and dragging him. Whether he's blind or seeing I can't tell, the knowledge of that will have to wait, us getting out of here can't.

We can't use a boat.

We're going to have to take his dragon.

My stomach sinks slightly and I shove open the back door throwing Hiccup out before myself and swing the wood closed behind me, Hiccup turns his head his eyes wild and frantic. "Call for your dragon." I hiss.

"What?" Hiccup asks looking at me still blinking several times without really seeing anything.

"We're taking your dragon out of here." I growl through clenched teeth. If we have to just him. Hiccup is getting out of here whether he wants to or not. Hiccup turns his head up and I follow his gaze my breath catching in my throat as I spot the black dragon on the roof he leaps down next to us as I hear the dragon hunters and Berserker's break into Tip's hut.

"Go!" I hiss and shove Hiccup towards the Night Fury. Hiccup grabs my wrist with surprising accuracy and tugs me towards the dragon with him. He swings a leg over his dragon's back and shoves his feet into place before as one the dragon and rider turn their heads towards me.

Hiccup holds out his hand.

He could've taken off.

And he's taking me with him.

I betrayed him, kidnapped him, nearly murdered him and his dragon and he-Wood smashing to bits draws me from my thoughts and I jerk my head around as Ryker and a handful of other men burst into the small grassy hill.

No time.

I grab Hiccup's arm and he tugs me on behind him giving half a light smirk, "Hang on." he commands. The dragon hunters start to run forward and I tense my hand reaching for the sword strapped at my waist before Toothless leaps into the air.

A strangled scream leaves my lips and I wrap my arms around Hiccup's shoulders tightly looking down at the ground rapidly disappearing behind us. I wasn't aware I'm afraid of heights. A few arrows dive past us and Hiccup slams his foot down on the petal the dragon taking a deep barrel roll before snapping his wings open letting the air pull him upwards.

Berserk quickly becomes a dot at the rapid pace of Toothless's speed and I let out a few more yelps taking in steady breaths. "You...can..let...me..go." Hiccup wheezes. I loosen my grip and let out an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry." I say. He groans slightly rubbing his chest.

"It's fine." He mumbles.

An awkward tense silence settles between us the only sound being the soft click of the foot petals of the saddle. After more than an hour of empty ocean, Hiccup looks back at me, "Where are we going?" He asks after a hesitation.

I purse my lips, Berserk and Berk are out of the question, Outcast Island would probably get us both killed on the spot, Tijina will probably welcome us for a few days but we have to get back to Berk somehow. I...don't know. I always have a backup plan, something to fall against when everything falls apart. I have...nothing.

"Nowhere currently." I say after a long pause. Hiccup lets out a breath before turning to rub Toothless's head. The trust between the two is amazing. Hiccup and this dragon are one in the air.

Fog settles across the landscape as we pass by another empty island, small moving figures catch my attention but I don't give it second thought. It's been roughly six hours since our escape. Wherever the dragon's taking us has to be close.

"How's your sight?" I ask breaking the silence between us.

Hiccup's shoulders drop.

"Nothing." He says through gritted teeth, "My eyes are still dead. But Toothless's…" he trails off and it takes me a moment to connect the trail off to his actual statement.

 _"You're seeing through the dragon's eyes!"_

Hiccup looks back, a calm crooked grin on his face, "Yes."

My eyes widen several sizes. This is amazing! Yet peculiar. "Wait. You're seeing from the dragon's eyes? How is that-" I start to argue and question when a sharp yelled order cuts me off: "FIRE!"

Hiccup's shoulders immediately tense and I look around us through the fog trying to spot the source of the cry as Toothless gives a roar of pain. Hiccup and I whip our heads towards the dragon and I turn looking back at his tail spotting a arrow sticking upwards.

I clench my jaw and Hiccup turns his head forward eyes narrowed, "Hang on bud! We can make that island."

What island!?

There's just fog, more fog and a few shapes hanging around. There isn't an island.

Hiccup lets out a yell as we start to crash and I echo him my eyes wide with terror before Toothless hits the ground and I'm thrown forward several feet rolling.

I let out a soft groan my vision fuzzy and I look up through the cloud cover for a moment staring at the blurry shapes of Hiccup and Toothless before the world goes dark.

* * *

 **A/N: I will try to update sooner than another month. :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Dont Forget To Check Your Parachute!

Chapter 12: Dont Forget To Check Your Parachute For Holes! 

(Heather POV)

My feet feel frozen for another moment before instinct kicks in.

Ignoring the fact that a dagger is pressed against my throat, I lift my leg up and stomp down as hard as physically possible on the woman's foot. She gives a small yelp and her grip loosens enough for me to rip her hand away from my mouth and slide my axe off my back moving back towards Windshear in one fluid movement.

The giant dragon gives an angry huff and I finally lift my gaze towards my opponent. She's taller than I am with long brown hair going down her back past her knees in a three messy braids joined in several places. Her shirt is a deep green with a longish leather/brown skirt and boots that reach her knees. Bits of her shirt are wet or have ice sticking to them. Her face is flushed and her fingers are wrapped around the dagger in her right hand so tight her fingers are white.

Her electric green/blue eyes meet mine with fire.

"You are not welcome here." She repeats looking like she's trying to do her best to mask her expression but failing. She's clearly frustrated and exhausted. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

"Where is here?" I demand through gritted teeth. It's a nest of some sort but who knows how long I was in Windshear's claws, I was in to much pain to process anything.

Her lips curve down into a frown. "It's the Alpha's nest. Who are you?" She demands moving her dagger up, Windshear gives a long hiss behind me and my back goes rigid. What if she attacks me, what if-The Razorwhip moves in front of me cutting me off throwing her wings in front of my aching body.

My screaming muscles finally give in and I let my axe drop onto the ground my hair swinging in front of my face. The woman seems startled by Windshear's movement if even a little scared.

"Who are you?" She repeats her voice darker with an icy edge. She starts to move forward but Windshear's wings twitch and the dragon gives a low snarl.

I lift my head slightly staring at her with the most equal venom I can manage. "None of your business."

The woman raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. "If you want an answer to your question, answer mi-" Her voice dies as her gaze lands on my horn her eyes widening several sizes. She gives a choked gasp before lifting her eyes up towards my face again. I tighten my grip around my axe hilt trying to numb out the pain from my shoulders if this turns into a fight.

Windshear can assist but I'm not helpless.

The woman's eyes stare at me with shock breath unable to enter her lungs, "Heather?" She chokes, gaze unmoving.

What? How does she know who I am? I am not that important, I'm not! Stoick knew who I was because I was his daughter but this woman...I've never seen her or heard of her in my life. Who is she? "Uh...do I-do I know you?"

Her gaze changes to sorrow and she sighs letting her shoulders drop the dagger slipping from her grasp and imbedding itself into the ground. "No. But a mother never forgets."

But she's not..

Stoick said that she was killed in a dragon raid...unless she was taken like I was by WIndshear to this place. But that would...she's my- I suck in a sharp gasp of horror and she lifts up a hand shushing me before moving forward lifting out her hands towards Windshear. The dragon stares at her with wariness but lets her pass.

"Heather!" She exclaims and throws her arms around my shoulders pulling me close. I let out a surprised breath my spine going rigid. I'm not sure how to react. Do I shove her away, do I accept the embrace? Her grip is oddly comforting and freezing. Has the woman ever heard of a blanket before!?

"I-um.." I stutter before she pulls back resting her hands on my shoulders.

The fresh wounds scream at her touch and I flinch squeezing my eyes shut biting my lip to withhold a cry of pain. Windshear gives a low growl next to me and my mother pulls her hands back drawing in a sharp breath.

"Come." She says after a moment and I pull my eyes apart looking at her, "I have bandages. Where have you been?" She demands after a moment gently putting a hand on my mid back and leading me forward.

"Tijina." I say after a moment of hesitation. I trust her. I don't know _why_ I just do. Something within me screams that her words are the truth.

"Tijina." She repeats muttering the word heavily, almost a curse, spitting it from her tongue like venom. "I should have known." She hisses between her teeth.

I look up at her in shock for a moment. Granted minutes beforehand she was pressing a dagger to my throat but she seems like she'd be a usually calm person. "Why are you here?" I ask after her face twists into a heavy scowl. Why isn't she on Berk? Explain to Stoick that she's not dead?

She gives a wary sigh, "I was taken by dragons nearly seventeen years ago, in the time I wasn't captured by Drago Bludvist, I was looking for you." She says looking over at me with a sad smile. "I knew you were taken by a tribe and searched but couldn't for the life of me find you."

She didn't leave me at sea.

She was looking for me.

Her other words click and my eyebrows meet in confusion. Drago who? We enter a small living space, a cleared out cave rather messy. My mother removes her hand from my back and moves forward towards one of the larger piles throwing things out of the way as she struggles to find the desired object.

I rub my upper arm an awkward silence falling between us, I'm bursting with questions but I don't know her. Yeah, she's my mother but does she like being asked thousands of questions at once? I don't want to lose her again.

She turns looking back at me holding up a pair of white bandages looking satisfied with herself. "A Razorwhip's tail can cut through anything, their claws aren't much different, you're lucky you're wearing shoulder guards, lass." She says as she moves forward and gestures for me to sit.

I do so, stiffly.

Valka moves down and starts to pull out the bandages wrapping them around my bleeding shoulders. I look away from the injuries as she does, I can feel that it's bad, I don't want to see the blood.

After a rather awkward ten or more minutes, Valka finishes wrapping my other shoulder off and sits back staring at me again. I open my mouth to ask a question when at that exact moment, a dragon flies into the room looking panicked, a Monstrous Nightmare. My eyes widen and I move back subconsciously as Valka stands looking focused and lifts her hands out towards the panicking dragon giving a few quiet murmurs of comfort.

The dragon calms under the words.

My eyes widen and Windshear moves forward next to me.

Valka looks back towards me for a moment, "Can you fly Windshear?" She asks after a moment. My eyebrows meet and I look back at the dragon.

"Fly?" I repeat dubiously.

"Yes." valka says moving away from the dragon gathering a staff and straps of armor from several straps shoving them on. "The dragon is stressed about something, I want to see what it is." She says and looks back at me.

"Can you fly her?" She repeats.

I look back at Windshear. She's crazy. I can't fly the dragon!

Seeing my disbelieving look she laughs, "You'll be fine. Are you coming or not?" She asks. Am I? I don't want to be left here with the dragons again. She's my mother I just can't...giving a long wary sigh, I get to my feet and look over at Windshear.

"Whaddya say girl?" I ask and the dragon gives an affirmative growl. Valka nods and swings her staff onto her back.

"Good. When we're done with this, we'll head back to Berk to your brothers." She says and I look over at her in surprise as I rub Windshear's neck. Brothers? Stoick said I had a brother. Not plural. My twin brother.

"Brothers?" I repeat and slowly swing a leg over Windshear's neck. The dragon looks back and gives a comforting growl. She's gonna keep me safe. I give a weak smile and return the gesture.

Valka looks back at me but doesn't answer the question. "Cloudjumper and I will follow behind the Monstrous Nightmare, you just try to keep up." She commands and I give a slow nod leaning down on Windshear's neck.

Just a quick swing around the agitations source and I'll be going home. I'm no longer alone.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

My head pulses.

It's a raw, aching thump behind each heartbeat and I'm positive that my skull is going to split down the middle. Maybe more. I let out a soft groan and slowly shake my head pulling my eyes open. Darkness meets them. With a small groan, I slowly lift my hands up only to meet restriction with a heavy clang.

Gritting my teeth in frustration and slowly moving my left hand towards my right wrist I feel along the shackle wrapped around it. Narrowing my eyebrows I move my finger under the metal trying to shove it up over my wrist.

"Don't bother," A male voice calls towards me, "I've already tried."

I lift my head in their general direction panic racing through me. It's not Dagur. Or Toothl-oh Thor! Toothless! In my confusion I completely forgot about the dragon. Where is he? Is he alright?

I get to my feet and tug at the chains extending towards the ground trying to break the metal. It's pathetic, I'm not my father. I can't even lift a hammer without nearly breaking my neck at least a month ago when I was on Berk. Dagur. Where is my brother. On our way towards the healer's hut, he explained about the peace treaty. That feels like it was years ago rather than days.

Has it been days? Who knows how long I was unconscious after I our crash.

"Hey!" The same voice calls again. I don't stop tugging against the chains but lift my head in their general direction. "Stop it, kid. There's not point." He says.

I'm not giving up on Toothless or Dagur.

I tug at the chains again ignoring him.

"Fine." The man says seeming to roll his eyes and lean back against something, I nearly vision him folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against something. Another set of chains clink and I grit my teeth before tugging at the chains wrapped around my wrists.

A sudden rumbling shake rings through the air and it's at that moment that I realize that the movement is what woke me.

I freeze. "What was that?" I ask finally voicing something. My voice is dry and feels like sand clawed it's way down my throat leaving little water and is laughing evily at me as I speak.

"Dunno. Sounds like an attack." The man says in a motto tone.

"...Of what?" I ask.

"Dragons probably. You are aware this is a dragon hunter ship, right?" The man asks and I bite my tongue and clench my fists for a moment letting out a long breath. I'm not because I can't see it. I can't confirm with my own eyes that it is what he says.

"No." I say honestly.

The shake rumbles through the air again and I struggle to keep my balance jerking my head upwards as sounds of battle start to catch my attention.

"Eret." The man says abruptly and I lift my head up in surprise.

"What?" I demand.

"Name's Eret. Yours?" He asks and a small sound of disbelief escapes my lips.

"Now? You wanna talk about this now?" I demand and there's a small beat.

"Don't have anything else to do." He says.

"Hiccup." I say after a moment and he snorts.

"Wow. Fits you well though." He says dryly and I roll my eyes opening my mouth to give a sarcastic retort to that before the ship rocks again and I hear the sounds of battle moving closer towards us, I can make out a pair of swiftly moving feet racing towards our cell.

"Get out of here as quickly as you can." A woman commands, her voice is accented and sounds familiar. I don't know from where.

"Unless you've got a key, love. We aren't going anywhere." Eret retorts. Metal screeching against metal makes me cringe and a moment later a hand grabs my forearm shoving a key into the lock and the cuffs hiss before popping off.

Footsteps move across the ground and I hear another set of metal do the same. "Toothless." I blurt suddenly and I feel both their gazes move towards me, "Have you found a Night Fury?" I ask. I don't care if they attack me or do something to me, I need to know if he's alive and if I can get him out. If I can find Dagur I can get Toothless and him out of here.

"Why?" The woman asks her voice cold.

"He's…" I trail off for a moment. Think of a good lie, think of a good lie, think of a good lie…"mine." I say my voice coming out awkward and stuttering. I inwardly curse.

"I have." The woman says.

"Have." Another voice says and causes a flood of relief to wash over me. Dagur. "You nearly got eaten alive by him."

"Hush, son." She says angrily and my brain makes the dotted line connections in a moment. Son, Dagur. Is this woman our mother or his fake one?

"Well, this was fun." Eret says and I hear him move forward and give a yelp before his voice is drowned out in the chaos above and in the hallway. A shape suddenly shoves itself into my chest and I let out a laugh rubbing over Toothless's head.

"Hey bud." I greet with a smile. He coos and I close my eyes pressing my fingers against his forehead. A small stab of pain washes over me before I open my eyes and stare forward through my dragon's. Dagur stands in the doorway. He looks terrible, the woman, his mother stands next to him.

My eyebrows flurry as Toothless stares at her. She and I despite our ages could be identical twins. A louder shout and a harder rock against the boat rings out and the woman turns to Dagur.

"Go grab Shattermaster and get into the air, you," She turns to me,"Do the same with your dragon, HIccup. Your sister is waiting." She commands and I look at her.

"My _what!?_


	13. Battle Of The Red Death

Chapter 13: Battle Of The Red Death

(Hiccup POV)

Viggo Grimborn is said to be a genius. The smartest man alive as said by the dragon hunter rumors. But staring at his newest plan I can't help but disagree with that. Viggo is an idiot.

Crazy.

Whatever possessed him to attack the Queen was not a good one. Her island. Her home. Prey.

Toothless soars upwards towards the air as I look for my sister, _twin sister_ through the chaos of the dragons escaping from the mountain and Viggo's men firing at the giant dragon. "Come on," I groan through gritted teeth, "Where is she?"

Heather.

Black haired raven girl riding a silver dragon, shouldn't be that hard to spot right? Wrong. With the smoke rising and dragons fleeing, this is one of the hardest games of hide-and-go-seek I've ever attempted and I'm looking through dragon eyes. Toothless's gaze is steady and doesn't waver as he stares around us looking for my sister.

The plan?

Dagur and our mother finish taking out the fleet as I grab Heather then help them. I have no idea what she plans on doing with the giant dragon but for now, I'm focusing on my sister.

Toothless's ears perk before he looks down towards the boats. Well I have his sight, I don't have his hearing. "What is it bud?" I ask and Toothless grunts before diving down towards a boat.

I narrow my eyes and click back the tailfin leaning forward on the saddle.

He must've heard something.

It takes a moment but a few seconds later Toothless bursts through a larger pile of smoke revealing a boat below. Female grunts catch my attention and I look towards the forecastle deck spotting the silver dragon and...Heather!

 _Finally!_

"Come on bud!" I shout and Toothless's eyes narrow before he dives onto the forecastle deck landing in front of Viggo and Heather. My sister is struggling against his death grip on her arm as Viggo holds her calmly yet steadily staring at me.

"Well, well, well." he says after a moment flashing me a smile. "Hiccup Haddock the third what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." He says and I snort.

"The pleasure is all yours. Let my sister go Viggo." I command through gritted teeth.

Viggo gives a smile and Heather lifts her gaze to me our identical eyes meeting.

"You've heard of Maces and Talon's I trust?" My silence is his answer, "You know that the traitor always dies in the end. There are many traitors this round. You, are the leader of your small group I'm just removing a hunter."

A hunter?

That is no hunter.

 _That is my sister._

I see red.

With a shout of fury and movement I don't register until I'm grabbing the axe from Viggo's hands I leap off of Toothless's back racing towards them. I pull the double bladed axe restricting Heather in his grasp and whack the blade towards the man barely missing his nose.

Viggo is forced to release Heather and draws his sword staring at me with equal fury. "You have spirit for a crippled man." He notes. I whack the axe against his sword hilt moving towards the side so Toothless can keep his gaze on the man.

I grit my teeth and Viggo gives a small snicker, "This round of Maces and Talon's is almost over, I've won, can't you see that?" Viggo asks and I shake my head giving a soft snort.

"I'm blind you idiot!" I exclaim with another hack towards his sword. Toothless keeps his gaze firmly locked onto the man and I flash a wild grin. "But I'll tell you what, my other senses are incredibly good."

Viggo stares up at me fire ignited in his eyes. I pull my axe back and swing my leg forward offering a kick to his chest.

Viggo stumbles backwards his back smacking against the railing. I turn my back towards him but offer a small glance back throwing the axe towards my sister. "Checkmate."

Seeming to sense my urgency, Heather mounts her dragon quickly and I do the same to Toothless both winged reptiles leaping into the air in sync and diving away from the burning boat. The Queen gives a roar of fury and my resolve settles.

Someone has to get rid of that beast. And me and Toothless are going to be the ones to do it. It's a monster. Not a dragon.

"Thanks." heather calls towards me. I jerk my head in her direction.

"You're welcome. Go help the others." I command and she stares at us.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"Someone has to get rid of that monster." I answer and her eyes widen before she nods gritting her teeth.

"Go."

Toothless pulls away from my sister and her Razorwhip heading towards the dragon. This is the end of it's reign of terror.

We circle around the boats for a moment and I look at the huge dragon scanning it. My eyes widen, "That thing has wings!" I realize I pat Toothless on the side of the head, "Okay, let's see if she can use them." Toothless turns and we plummet. Wind blows in my ears and the now familiar whistle of his plasma blast is heard. Toothless fires and the entire dragon tips over, smashing into the ground.

For a second it just sits there. Then the dragon lifts up a huge, tattered and torn wing. It flaps them and It slowly gains air I grip the handles tighter,"Well she can fly." I say.

Is that really a good thing?

Toothless dives into a valley of sea stacks and I look back at the huge dragon. It's snaps at us, but can't reach us. It give a frustrated roar before it starts breaking through the sea stacks in hot pursuit.

I look around us and spot the thick black heavy snow clouds. I purse my lips tightly and click the tail fin, "Okay Toothless, time to disappear." I say and Toothless takes in a sharp steep climb into the clouds. We soar up and I hear the sound of the gas then the spark and I pull Toothless to the side,"Here it comes!" I warn. The fire shoots past us and we rocket higher into the sky. Toothless disappears instantly in the blackness of the of the clouds. The huge dragon gives roars of confusion and frustration.

The upper hand. Finally.

I pat Toothless on the side of his head and frost spreads up the side of his head, "Aim for the wings," I murmur to him. Toothless gives a firm nod and builds up a plasma blast. He fires it at the left wing and then pulls up disappearing quickly back into the darker clouds.

Dive, blast, pull up.

We continue this pattern until Toothless has one shot left.

I grip the handle tighter as I hear the big dragons roar furiously. A huge fireball spreads through the clouds and I look back at it in horror, "Watch out!" I yell. Toothless pulls away but his tail still gets licked by the flame.

The prosthetic lights aflame, burning merrily. I look back at it and let out a breath through my nose. "Okay, times up." I say and watch the flame as it eats the tail happily for a second before I turn forward, "Let's see if this works."

Toothless turns around and we race to the dragon, "Come on! That the best you can do?!" I taunt. Toothless roars and dices but it's face just to be irritating. The dragon reaches up but cannot snatch us from the air. Toothless's pulls his wings in towards his sides into a dive and I hear the older dragons wings creak. It turns around and starts chase after us. I click the tail and Toothless growls uneasily. "We're good, just a little bit longer."

The dragon takes an inhale and I close my eyes, "Hold Toothless," I whisper and listen, for the spark.

 _Snip snap._

I rip my eyes open, "NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips around and fires a blast into the dragon's mouth. The green gas ignites and all six eyes of the dragon widen with shock. It tries to spread it's wings but they're frozen in place. The wind rips the weakened wings from Toothless's blast and they tear open. Toothless dives in through one of the holes and we reach the back of the dragon.

The older dragon smashes into the ground and a huge fireball erupts around us. Toothless and I start to navigate through the tall spikes much like we had the sea stacks until a horrible snapping noise catches my attention I snap my head around and see as the prosthetic tail flies off into the fire

No!

"No," I breathe. I whip my head around and see the huge tail in front of us, my eyes widen as Toothless hits the giant spikes off the tail.

I'm thrown from the saddle and pure terror races through me as I fall backwards, falling to a red death.

I stare up at Toothless. He flips around and roars something that sounds exactly like my name.

Fire bites into my back and I lose consciousness as the flames swallow me whole.


	14. We Are The Hearts

**A/N: Last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 14: We Are The Hearts

(Hiccup POV)

I take in a slow breath.

In and out. The air is wonderful and I slowly very slowly became aware of noises around me. Curiosity feeling me I open my heavy eyelids.

Everything is blurry.

But _there._

The wood is a deep brown with patterns swirling through and across the wood. Greyish light is filtering through the window and I spot a darker shape over me. I place him in a heartbeat.

Toothless.

I once made Astrid describe him to me and everything she said was true, every detail, the dark scales running across his back and the toxic green eyes mirrors of my own meet mine. He stares at me for several seconds and my breathing hitches.

I can see.

See.

The world isn't black anymore, there's light, life and color.

Toothless moves towards me sniffing me curiously and I force my breathing to steady, "I can see." I choke. The words process in my head, I can see.

Toothless's eyes widen with surprise and multiple other expressions. Expression. I haven't seen someone's expression for so long. Toothless blinks several times before he moves forward and rests a talon on my stomach. I shoot upwards clutching my stomach giving a pained yelp. I stare up at the room, of my house.

It looks exactly as I remember it. Beyond a few more scars and a small amount of destruction, probably Toothless.

I blink several times and stare at the familiar walls and then turn my attention to Toothless. "What the…?" I say and look at Toothless whose eyes are wide and excited as he shakes back and forth with energy. "I'm in my house?" I question. My eyes widen and I look at Toothless.

" _You're_ in my house!" I say. Oh this is the end for both of us! Toothless jumps onto the rafters and I watch him with tired eyes, "Toothless!" I groan he looks down at me in between his feet. "Come on!" I mutter as I lift up the blanket and freeze.

I stare at the my feet.

 _Foot._

The missing half of my left leg, everything a little past my knee is..gone. I hold the blanket in my hand in shock for several moments before I drop the blanket and slowly lower my right leg down and then the peg leg. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the leg and looks up at me, eyes full of sorrow. I look into his big green eyes, then slowly I grab the edge of the bed and stand.

Cats.

I lean heavily on my right leg and pain shoots through the left leg as little pressure is put on it. I take in a deep breath and then I take a small step forward, the pain is incredible, equivalent to getting a hot metal bar pressed against the skin. I fall forward and prepare myself to smack into the ground, but I land on Toothless's neck instead. He pushes me up and I lean against him. "Thanks, bud." I whisper to him.

I will do something about the leg later. Right now, I need to get Toothless out of here.

I stumble slightly again and Toothless forces me to make him take most of my weight. Using him as a crutch we slowly make our way to the door. Toothless's tail sweeps around us and I stare at it for a second, before looking at Toothless. A leg for a tailfin.

I look back at the door and slowly reach out a hand grasping the metal and pull open the door.

A Monstrous Nightmare flies by so fast I gasp and slam the door shut. Shutting my eyes tightly with frustration and pain. I peel open my eyes and look back at Toothless, "Toothless, stay here." I command.

Toothless gives me a look of annoyance but I ignore him and pull open the door. I step outside and stare at Berk in complete and utter shock.

Dragons. Light, everything.

It's covered in a fresh dusting of snow and looks completely new. People are rushing around everywhere and I feel like crying out for joy. Looking through my own eyes is different than watching things through Toothless's.

I take a few staggering steps forward staring at the new Berk in shock. Dad comes up the steps to me and I look at him before giving a soft shrug, "I knew it. I'm dead."

He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, but you gave it your best shot." He promises. His happy expression falls slightly and he gives my shoulder a quick squeeze, "I wish you could see it."

My words fail me.

After a moment I look up at him and meet his eyes, "Dad," I say then my face twists into a smile, "I _can_."

His eyes widen and he stares at me for a long moment, "You…" He says but his tongue it appears has caught. I nod anyway and he lets out a booming laugh.

Heads jerk up from the village and they race up toward us, "Oh, look it's Hiccup!" They shout and for once actually sounding happy. Weird.

I blink a few times and look up at my dad he smiles, "Looks like all we needed was just a little bit more of...this." He says.

I follow his hands, "You just gestured to all of me." I say. More of me. Not less.

Gobber breaks through the crowd, "Well most of you, that piece of works mine, with a little Hiccup flare thrown in, do you think it'll do?"

I look down at the peg and shrug, "Eh, I might make a few tweaks."

Laughter ripples through the crowd. I smile slightly.

A sudden rib crushing hug crashes onto me and my breath catches, the tightening pressure is gone as quickly as it had appeared and Dagur pulls back lifting a hand up, "How dare you be so heroic, Hiccup. I was so worried, was he dead was he not…" Dagur trails off and smirks. I meet eyes with him and return the gesture.

"Hiccup!" This time, Mom and Heather squeeze through the suffocating round circle of people. Heather rushes up to me and gives me a soft hug after a moment I return it squeezing her tightly. We release and Valka moves next to Dad staring at me widely.

A sudden snowball to the face jerks me to the left and I stumble on my peg slightly waves of pain shooting through me. Astrid, strolls through the crowd staring at me her eyes narrowed. Oh boy.

"That's for scaring me." She declares. I let my shoulders drop before looking back at her. It's been roughly a six months plus since that day she found us in the woods, maybe more who knows how long I was unconscious. My voice re-enters my throat.

"Okay! Is-is this how it's always going to be because-" I'm cut off as Astrid grabs the front of my shirt and tugs me towards her. Our lips meet and she pulls away a few seconds later. I stare at her, "-Could get used to it." I finish.

Astrid laughs slightly and I turn as Gobber hands me a saddle and tail fin. I take them from his arms and he smiles at me, "Welcome home." He says.

I grin and there's some shocked gasps, and a cry of, "Night Fury! Get down!" I turn and watch as Toothless jumps on my uncle, Spitelout before he walks over to me. Astrid laughs and I smile and the dragon.

I limp over to Toothless and I grin, "You ready to join the skies again, bud?" I ask, Toothless nods eagerly and I lift up the saddle and with the help of Heather, Astrid and Dagur manage to get the tail fin in working order.

I swing onto his back and click my peg leg into place on the new stirrup made for the prosthetic. Astrid laughs from atop of Stormfly and Heather climbs onto Windshear and Dagur onto Shattermaster. I smile at her before I open the tail fin with the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air.

The wind rips through my hair, freezing the tips and a chill whirls through the air But with wings, in the air, there is no cold only freedom. Toothless's wings pump once, twice before he rockets upwards trying to touch the sky.

Casually we breathe with the pharaohs, you will hear our voices echo.

We are the hearts.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry the last few chapters were rushed. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! :D YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
